Llegando A Ti
by Rorren
Summary: Las clases empiezan nuevamente y Kurt Hummel ya esta cansado de mirar de lejos al chico que le gusta. Sin embargo, un pequeño cambio y una nota baja puede llegar a ser todo lo que Kurt necesite para que las cosas empiecen a cambiar.
1. Cambio de Asientos

Hola a todos! Aqui esta mi nuevo Fic, Una historia de amor Klaine w.w Y bueno espero que les guste como siempre y que dejen sus comentarios :D

Acá les dejo el Link para que vean el opening que hice para esta historia: http - : - / - www. - youtube - - watch? - v=q - ZS6zw8Tc6Q (Saquen los guiones y los espacios y listo)

**Resumen:**  
**_Las clases empiezan nuevamente y Kurt Hummel ya esta cansado de mirar de lejos al chico que le gusta. Sin embargo, un pequeño cambio y una nota baja puede llegar a ser todo lo que Kurt necesite para que las cosas empiecen a cambiar._**

**_¡En fin disfrutenla!_**

* * *

Llegando a ti

Capitulo 1

Cambio de asientos

El alboroto habitual de la escuela se adentró en sus oídos; el cotilleo entre amigos, el golpe de los casilleros al cerrarse y abrirse, los zapatos golpeando contra el piso de mármol. Definitivamente esa era la prueba más clara de que las clases habían comenzado una vez más, para desgracia de algunos y alegría de otros.

Kurt Hummel acababa de abrir su casillero y acomodaba, como era habitual cada año, sus libros para luego adornarlo con algún detalle muy típico de él. Todos los años buscaba realizar un nuevo diseño novedoso para su casillero, no por nada en especial, solo para perder el tiempo.

Luego de que Kurt hubiera acomodado todas sus cosas dentro del casillero, admiró su obra con detenimiento durante unos segundos y suspiró satisfecho. Pero antes de que lo cerrara oyó la incomparable voz que lo enloquecía desde hacía más de diez años.

Kurt se asomó con sutileza por la puerta de su casillero para poder ver el maravilloso rostro que acompañaba a aquella voz.

Blaine Anderson con su cabello rizado y alborotado tan rebelde como el mismo, con su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos de ensueño. _Él_ era el culpable de que el corazón de Kurt latiera velozmente y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran con intensidad.

Kurt Solía observarlo de lejos, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo. Kurt y Blaine habían compartido clases desde la primaria y Kurt no podía recordar una sola vez en que Blaine le hubiera dirigido más de 10 palabras juntas.

Era claro que ambos eran de mundos diferentes, Kurt lo había notado desde que lo había conocido, incluso siendo un niño pequeño era notoria ante sus ojos la diferencia. Él por un lado, era un niño extravagante, aunque de pocos amigos e ignorado por muchos a los que no les agradaba su forma de ser. Blaine por el contrario, era un niño al que todos adoraban, con una actitud dulce y un deje de rebeldía, Blaine era siempre el centro de atención, y así siguió siéndolo los años siguientes.

Kurt suspiró una vez más observándolo, mientras Blaine hablaba con sus amigos animadamente. Kurt a veces deseaba ser uno de sus amigos, tan solo su amigo, para poder pasar tiempo con él, para poder abrazarlo cuando estuviera triste y poder verlo sonreír cuando estuviera feliz.

Blaine levantó la mirada por un instante, clavándole sus ojos a Kurt, captando su pequeño ojo azul profundo que se asomaba por el extremo de la puerta abierta de su casillero. Le sonrió y Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba sucediéndole, pero su rostro se tiñó de un color rojo intenso al sentir la mirada del otro sobre él.

Cuando el rostro de Kurt pudo al fin expresar una sonrisa, Blaine ya se estaba marchando junto a sus amigos hacia su primera clase y ya no lo miraba. Kurt se reprendió a sí mismo por eso, pero había habido una interacción entre ellos y Kurt no podía estar más feliz.

Cerro la puertecilla de su casillero y caminó entre la multitud hacia su primera clase. En su pecho su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. Definitivamente su mente ya no podría concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en recordar la tierna sonrisa que Blaine le había dedicado esa mañana. Así que Kurt solo presencio las clases de la Mañana sin mucho ánimo, dándoles a sus profesores la mínima atención y centrando el 90% de su mente en repetir, una y otra vez, la escena en la que Blaine le había sonreído.

El timbre volvió a sonar dando por finalizada su última clase de la mañana, la más aburrida y densa de todas, y para empeorarlo en ese horario tenía a su materia odiada, historia.

Kurt sonrió al oír el aturdidor sonido que lo liberaba de aquella estresante clase. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió directo a la cafetería del colegio. McKinley podía no ser una escuela modelo, pero definitivamente tenia la tortilla de papa más sabrosa que Kurt había probado.

Luego de haber pedido su almuerzo se sentó en su mesa habitual, junto a la ventana, justo en la punta opuesta a la cocina. Abrió su pequeña cajita de jugo y comenzó a sorber de la pajita mirando distraídamente a las personas que se encontraban allí.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Blaine por segunda vez en el día. Blaine volvió a sonreírle al ver que él también lo miraba, como lo había hecho aquella mañana. Los pómulos de Kurt volvieron a teñirse de rojo, pero esta vez logró devolverle la sonrisa. Segundos después Blaine tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió a su mesa habitual justo en frente de la de Kurt.

Kurt se quedo observándolo mientras Blaine se acomodaba junto a sus amigos alrededor de la mesa.

Se encontraba tan perdido en su ensimismamiento que no noto siquiera que sus amigos se acercaban a él con sus bandejas repletas de comida.

-Deja de mirarlo, le vas a dar dolor de cabeza-Kurt alzó la vista hacia Puck que lo miraba con una sonrisa picara y se acomodaba junto a él en la mesa. El chico de pelo negro y un muy bien peinado mohicano era uno de los mejores amigos de Kurt, aunque realmente ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo había sido que se habían hecho tan amigos, ya que eran completamente diferentes.

-No lo estaba mirando-Mintió Kurt, Bajando la vista a su tortilla de papa.

-Ah, claro que no-Rachel dijo de manera sarcástica. Retiró su cabello castaño colocándolo detrás de sus orejas y les sonrió, mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.

Rachel también era amiga de Kurt, aunque solían discutir muchas veces, las cosas que tenían en común los unían más que nada.

-Vamos Kurt, nosotros te apoyaremos siempre no importa cuánto lo mires- Brittany se sentó junto a Rachel acomodando su cola de caballo bien tirante en su cabeza. Detrás de la rubia apareció Santana con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Kurt, no importa cuánto lo intentes, jamás podrás salir con el hobbit y ahora creo que debo señalar el porqué- La joven de tez morena se sentó junto a Brittany y acomodó sus Brazos sobre la mesa dejando a un lado su bandeja de comida- además de la altura, que para algunos es un detalle sin importancia pero yo creo que se verían ridículos juntos, también está el tema de que Anderson es 100% hetero.

Kurt suspiró y sintió la mano de Puck sobre su hombro.

-No te des por vencido amigo, yo sería gay si un chico como tú me mirara siquiera- la mesa entera prorrumpió en risas y Kurt pudo olvidar por un momento la frustración que sentía por tener que pasar otro año mirando de lejos al chico que quería. Puck siempre sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa.

-Además- comento Rachel llevándose su manzana a la boca y dándole un mordisco- Santana también dijo que Puck y Britt se verían ridículos juntos y míralos ahora, juntos y felices.

-cierto- murmuró Brittany Mientras Puck y ella se miraban dedicándose mutuamente sonrisas enamoradas.

Santana bufó rodando los ojos y Kurt no pudo evitar reírse del fastidio de su amiga.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo luego de eso, todos hablando de sus vacaciones y recordando las cosas que habían hecho, juntos y separados en ese tiempo.

El timbre sonó repentinamente de manera estruendosa, inundando la cafetería con su sonido que indicaba el comienzo de las clases de la tarde.

Kurt se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

Su profesor de filosofía no había llegado aun cuando Kurt acomodó sus cosas en uno de los pupitres más cercanos al pizarrón. Quinn una chica que conocía desde hacía dos años se sentó junto a él dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. La joven rubia era la capitana del equipo de porristas, sin embargo, al igual que Blaine, la joven no había dejado que la vanidad y la superioridad la transformaran en una persona soberbia, todo lo contrario, la joven era dulce y agradable con todos.

Kurt siempre compartía una clase con ella, por lo menos así había sido siempre durante el tiempo que se conocían y siempre se sentaban juntos, se llevaban bien y a Kurt le agradaba su compañía a pesar de que afuera del salón cada uno tuviera a sus propios amigos por separado.

Blaine entró ultimo a la clase, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia su profesor. Kurt no conocía al hombre, era alto, con pelo canoso. Por primera vez, Kurt no se detuvo a observar a Blaine sino que observó detenidamente a su nuevo profesor, no porque fuera atractivo ni nada parecido, solo había captado su atención de alguna extraña forma.

El hombre sonrió a la clase y detuvo a Blaine cuando hizo ademan de ir a sentarse.

-Haremos cambio de asientos.

El salón entero soltó un resoplido de fastidio, pero al nuevo profesor no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, saco de su bolso un paquete de color madera e hizo que cada alumno sacara un numero, los que sacaban el mismo número se sentaban juntos, ya que había dos de cada número.

Kurt observo su número escrito en un papel blanco, arrugado y luego levantó la vista en busca de su nuevo compañero.

-¿Quién tiene el numero tres?- indagó Blaine a la multitud. Todos se apresuraron a mirar sus números rogando ser compañero de Blaine. Kurt bajó la vista nuevamente a su número, un _3 _escrito con letra desprolija ocupaba un pequeño espacio de la hoja blanca.

-Y-yo-tartamudeó Kurt sintiendo como el calor inundaba sus mejillas cuando todos volteaban a verlo con cara de pocos amigos. Blaine sin embargo le sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Me alegro que seas tú Kurt-Murmuró como si no quisiera que lo escuchara ningún otro. El corazón de Kurt se detuvo-no conozco a nadie más aquí y a veces realmente me asusta que quieran sentarse conmigo con tanta fuerza y que ni siquiera me conozcan.

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, su corazón volvió a latir repentinamente y con una fuerza atronadora. Blaine sabia su nombre y sabia que se conocían desde hacia tiempo y lo mejor se alegraba de que él, Kurt, fuera su compañero de banco.

-También me alegro que seas tú-Blaine volvió a sonreírle y juntos se acomodaron en el primer asiento delante de toda la clase.

-es extraño que nunca nos hayamos sentado juntos antes ¿no crees? Digo, siendo que hace tanto nos conocemos-Kurt asintió suavemente, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno, creo que ahora es nuestra oportunidad de conocernos mejor-Kurt no podía creer que había dicho eso, pero Blaine definitivamente no había captado la doble intención de esas palabras y volvió a sonreírle.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

La clase transcurrió normal el resto del tiempo. Kurt hacía esfuerzos increíbles por prestar atención a lo que decía su profesor sobre un tal Tales de Mileto, pero los comentarios de Blaine hacia él sobre la clase lo distraían completamente, y la sola presencia de Blaine junto a él no lo dejaba concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera: su perfume, su sonrisa, o sus risos alborotados.

Kurt suspiró aliviado cuando el sonido atronador del timbre inundo la habitación dando por finalizada la clase. Claro que era maravilloso tener tan cerca a Blaine, pero también se sentía demasiado tenso ante esto y no podía terminar de digerir la nueva novedad mientras Blaine se encontraba a su lado.

En cuanto se levantó de su asiento sintió todos sus músculos agarrotados por la tención. Blaine tomó sus cosas y le dedicó nuevamente una sonrisa.

-nos vemos pronto Kurt- dicho esto Blaine se alejó del salón dejando a un Kurt totalmente sonrojado.

Definitivamente Kurt no había podido empezar mejor el año escolar.

-Te envidio, tienes a Anderson a tu lado- sin que Kurt lo notara, ya que estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Blaine, Quinn se había sentado en el asiento perteneciente a Blaine al lado de Kurt.

-Sí, supongo que muchos más me odiaran ahora-Murmuró Kurt juntando sus libros del pupitre.

-No lo creo, pero estoy segura que muchos te envidiaran.

Kurt bufó como si no fuera la gran cosa, aunque sentía una felicidad inmensa por ser él el compañero de Blaine y no ninguna chica con las intensiones de aprovecharse del él.

-como sea, nos vemos Quinn.

La rubia lo despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Kurt se alejó del lugar a paso lento, aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

El final del día llegó más rápido de lo que Kurt había pensado.

Caminaba junto a Puck, Brittany, Rachel y Santana camino a sus casas. Sus amigos hablaban entre ellos animadamente sobre sus nuevos compañeros, profesores y las cosas que habían hecho, sin embargo, Kurt caminaba en silencio junto a ellos, pensando, sobre Blaine y todas las cosas que habían sucedido ese día. No se iba a ilusionar con las cosas buenas que le habían sucedido ese día, estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas buenas no duraran. Sin embargo, aunque no lo admitiera ni ante sí mismo, Kurt tenía un deje de esperanza para ese año.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

_Unas aclaraciones y los dejo para que puedan comentar tranquilos que les pareció;_

_Este Fic solo va a constar de 10 capítulos y probablemente si llegó a escribir una segunda temporada probablemente tenga la misma cantidad. Es que no quiero irme por las ramas con la historia… _

_Carol no existe en este fic, Kurt tan solo vive con su padre y su hermano Finn. _

_Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que o hayan disfrutado!_

_¡Comenten lo que les pareció! _

_Besos!_


	2. Reprobado

**Notas**: Aww Gracias a todos por sus comentarios,_** Gabriela C, Mel Reed, Dany de Criss, Feer Hummel, napop, TenshinMiony, mayiklaine, caroCrissColfer, Hechizera ¡**_Gracias por comentar chicos! Me alegro que les haya gustado la historia, Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado ^^

* * *

Capitulo 2

Reprobado

Kurt observó la hoja una vez más, era increíble, jamás le había ido tan mal en ningún examen, siempre aprobaba todas las materias, no importaba cuán difícil fuera y obtenía una A o una B siempre.

Sabía muy bien que sus problemas de concentración gracias a la presencia de Blaine habían sido el detonante para que esa nota acabara en su hoja de examen, pero también el hecho de que fuera un examen sorpresa había arruinado las pocas posibilidades que hubiera tenido de aprobar.

Su padre lo mataría, estaba seguro de eso, jamás había llevado una mala calificación a su casa, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? ¿Tendría que decirle que el chico que lo volvía loco se sentaba junto a él y que por eso no había podido captar ni una sola idea de la materia?

No, eso no serviría de nada definitivamente.

Kurt suspiró observando la gran**_ F_** que aparecía en la esquina superior izquierda de su examen, escrita con tinta roja y remarcada con un círculo alrededor. Blaine acercó su rostro al de Kurt en ese instante observando la bochornosa nota de su examen. Kurt sintió la respiración de Blaine a su lado e intento ocultar el examen inmediatamente.

-ya lo vi, no tienes porque ocultarlo-murmuró Blaine y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt en señal de apoyo. Kurt se sentía más que devastado, no por la nota en realidad, sino porque Blaine ahora pensaría que él era un idiota- Puedo ayudarte si quieres, darte clases particulares.

Kurt no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran ante aquella idea y su corazón latiera velozmente, aunque lo segundo bien podría ser por el tacto de la mano cálida de Blaine sobre su hombro.

-no quiero causarte molestias-dijo Kurt, aunque se moría de ganas de tener clases particulares dictadas por Blaine donde ambos estarían solos en algún lugar, tirados sobre una manta mirándose, fingiendo que estudiaban, o por lo menos eso era lo que la mente de Kurt había imaginado cuando Blaine había pronunciado las palabras "Clases particulares".

-no sería ninguna molestia- Blaine retiró la mano del hombro de Kurt, para buscar algo entre sus cosas, Kurt sintió la falta de calidez en su hombro y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Mientras Blaine se entretenía garabateando algo en un pequeño recorte de hoja blanca, Kurt alzó la vista para ver el examen de este que permanecía tendido sobre el pupitre. Una _**A** _resplandeciente ocupaba la esquina superior izquierda de la hoja y un "_muy bien hecho"_ adornaba el otro extremo escrito con un color verde oscuro.

Como si el color verde fuese el bueno y el rojo el malo, resopló Kurt en su interior.

Blaine le tendió el papel que había estado garabateando segundos atrás y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-ven a mi casa el sábado a las tres, ahí tienes la dirección y mi numero celular por cualquier cosa.

Kurt se quedo observando el papel como si fuera lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. En ese instante el timbre sonó rompiendo el mágico mundo en el que Kurt se había inmerso observando el papel escrito con la letra algo desprolija de Blaine.

-bueno, nos vemos luego Kurt-dijo Blaine mientras recogía sus cosas-te espero el sábado a las tres, no te olvides.

-no lo hare-contesto rápidamente Kurt como si su vida dependiera de ello-estaré allí a las tres.

Blaine le dedico una sonrisa cálida y se alejo desapareciendo por la puerta del salón.

Kurt estaba seguro que nunca se hubiese alegrado tanto de desaprobar una materia, si no fuese porque Blaine le iba a dar clases particulares por eso.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando su profesor se acerco a él con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

-señor Hummel ¿le resulta demasiado difícil de entender la materia? Yo podría proporcionarle clases particulares si usted lo quisiera-Kurt alzó los ojos hacia su profesor, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, parecía como si su propio profesor se estuviera compadeciendo de él y su desastrosa calificación.

-no es necesario, es solo que eh estado algo distraído estos días, pero le prometo que levantare mi calificación para el próximo examen-el hombre suspiró preocupado.

-¿estás seguro?

Kurt asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

-claro, no se preocupe, estaré bien- Kurt levantó todas sus cosas y comenzó a alejarse- Gracias de todos modos.

Casi huyó del lugar, no era que le molestara hablar con sus profesores, y mucho menos con el señor James, era su profesor favorito desde que lo había conocido ese año, le había tomado mucho cariño en poco tiempo, sin embargo, a Kurt lo ponía nervioso aquella situación de que las personas pensaran que no podía hacer algo solo, que necesitaba con urgencia ayuda. No era así, de ninguna manera. Aunque por supuesto el pensar que Blaine lo ayudaría era definitivamente lo mejor que podía haberle sucedido. Aunque de alguna manera sabia que esas clases particulares no iban a poder servirle de mucho, ya que el causante de su poca concentración iba a ser el que le diera la clase.

El timbre que indicaba la finalización de las clases por ese día sonó estrepitosamente y Kurt abandonó su trabajo de Biología dentro de uno de sus libros y se encamino a la salida en busca de sus amigos.

Rachel y Puck lo esperaban en la puerta.

-¿y santana y Britt?-indagó Kurt mirando para todos lados en busca de sus amigas.

-se fueron temprano-anunció Puck- su ultima hora la tenían libre y decidieron irse a casa.

-oh-Empezaron a caminar rumbo a sus casas. Kurt estaba algo decepcionado, quería contarles a todos sus amigos las nuevas buenas noticias al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te sucede Kurt?-indagó Rachel tomándole la mano de manera preocupada-¿te encuentras bien?

Kurt sonrió ante el gesto de su amiga, realmente no se había dado cuanta del gesto de tristeza que se le había formado en el rostro.

-tengo buenas noticias-anunció con una amplia sonrisa. Puck y Rachel lo miraron intrigados-es sobre Blaine.

Rachel lo detuvo parándose frente a él y mirándolo ansiosa mientras Puck permanecía junto a ellos mirándolo de la misma manera.

-reprobé filosofía-empezó Kurt, y las muecas de los rostros de sus amigos cambiaron a una de total confusión-y Blaine me dará clases particulares en su casa el sábado.

Kurt dio un saltito de emoción luego de decir aquellas palabras. Sus amigos aun permanecían congelados.

-espera, ¿reprobaste filosofía? ¿Por qué?-indagó Rachel con total incredulidad.

-espera-dijo Puck un segundo después- ¿Por qué Blaine se ofreció a darte clases particulares?

Kurt suspiró y les contó todo desde un principio, desde el primer día de clases en que se había sentado con Blaine, hasta como la presencia de este lo perjudicaba en las clases y finalmente como el otro le había ofrecido darle clases.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste antes que te sentabas con Blaine?-indagó con frustración Rachel.

-amigo, esto es fantástico-dijo Puck tomándolo por los hombros- es tu oportunidad.

Kurt sonrió ante la perspectiva de su amigo, no podía negarlo, el también había estado pensado en eso. Era su oportunidad para conocer mejor a Blaine, convertirse en su amigo, y tal vez…

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, no quería ilusionarse antes de tiempo, se había prohibido a si mismo ilusionarse. Blaine era 100% heterosexual, santana tenía razón y él no podía cambiarlo, pero podía ser su amigo, su consejero, su alma gemela, tal vez eso pudiera bastarle.

-creo que ya estoy delirando demasiado sobre el tema, no quiero crearme falsas expectativas-murmuró Kurt reanudando el paso.

-pero…-insistió Puck pero fue silenciado por Rachel.

-Déjalo que vaya a su ritmo Puck, el sabe lo que hace, y además si algo tiene que suceder, el tiempo se encargará de que suceda-finalizó Rachel con una sonrisa de diva satisfecha.

Kurt se despidió de sus amigos unas cuadras más adelante y siguió el último trayecto hacia su casa solo.

Aunque adoraba estar con sus amigos, también le encantaba ese pequeño trayecto que hacía solo, así podía pensar y analizar las cosas a su modo, sin que ninguna otra vocecilla estridente interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Blaine era el chico que Kurt mas quería, increíblemente había pasado todos esos años observándolo de lejos, conteniéndose de hablarle o de que cualquier otra cosa. Pero ahora Blaine se sentaba junto a él, y gracias a eso ahora tenía la oportunidad de verlo a solas en su casa, pasar más tiempo con él, conocerlo mejor y tal vez algún día, gracias eso Kurt pudiera convertirse en un fiel amigo de Blaine, y abrazarlo cuando este triste y verlo sonreír cuando esté contento. Kurt solo quería eso, y si podía lograrlo sería la persona más feliz del mundo, tan solo, siendo su amigo.

Llegó a su casa y como todos los días nadie se encontraba allí, su padre estaba trabajando en ese horario y su hermano Finn se encontraba en la práctica de futbol hasta más tarde.

Kurt camino hasta su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras pesadamente, al llegar abandonó su bolso sobre su escritorio y se recostó sobre su cama. A veces cuando necesitaba pensar, su almohada era su mejor consejera.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:**

_Bueno, una vez mas les recuerdo que Carol no existe en este Fic, La familia de Kurt esta integrada por Finn, Burt y Kurt nadie mas (no es que tenga mucha importancia, es solo por si les surge la duda)_

_Bueno en fin, Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap también se que fue un poquito mas corto, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo es mas largo ;) _

_¡Comenten que les pareció!_

_Besos!_


	3. Clases particulares

**Notas:** wow cuantos comentarios! *u* soy tan feliz! Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo para comentar! _**Gabriela C,**_**Youknowmycoffeeorder**_**, Mel Reed, **__**Hechizera,Feer Hummel, **_mayiklaine, **ValeAsencio, caroCrissColfer,Irene Bicho,Ilsse, , DanhyGleek. **En serio se los agradesco mucho, me encantaron sus comentarios ^^. Espero que este capitulo les guste tambien c:

* * *

Capitulo 3

Clases particulares

Era la sexta camisa que se probaba, quería estar perfecto, sin embargo nada parecía ir bien con la ocasión. Kurt suspiró mientras se miraba al espejo, definitivamente no estaba nada mal, los ajustados pantalones blancos que llevaba puestos y la camisa de igual color hacían que su cuerpo se luciera a la perfección, no era nada del otro mundo la combinación de ropa, sin embargo se quedo con esa simple combinación, tampoco quería exagerar demasiado.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio para tomar su bolso y marcharse, pero antes de eso observó detenidamente el trozo de papel blanco, con los garabatos de Blaine, su dirección y su número de teléfono.

Kurt sacó su móvil del bolsillo y escribió rápidamente un texto hacia Blaine.

_Voy en camino-_K

Kurt tomó su bolso y salió de su casa, tomando su auto para minutos después marchar rumbo a la casa de Blaine.

El viaje no era nada largo, Kurt permanecía tranquilo mientras manejaba. Repentinamente su móvil sonó. En la pantalla las palabras "_mensaje de Blaine"_ hicieron que el corazón de Kurt se estremeciera y comenzara a latir velozmente, lo abrió.

_Estoy esperándote_-B

Si la situación hubiese sido otra, probablemente Kurt hubiese podido pensar que ese mensaje escondía algo, que tenía otra interpretación. Aunque definitivamente aquella idea cruzó rápidamente por su mente y lo hizo sonrojarse.

Aparcó su auto en la entrada de la casa de la familia Anderson. Desde afuera ya se notaba cierto nivel superior, comparada con las casas junto a esta. Era un hermoso lugar, con jardín amplio y adornado con muchas flores esparcidas por el terreno. La entrada, en forma de pérgola era de un blanco puro y unas hermosas flores se enredaban en toda su horma.

Kurt suspiró sintiéndose totalmente ajeno a un universo tan perfecto, pero de todas maneras caminó con paso decidido por el camino hecho de piedras pequeñas que lo dirigía a la puerta de la casa.

Antes siquiera de que lograra tocar la puerta, Blaine la había abierto y le sonreía ampliamente, invitándolo a pasar y ofreciéndole algo de beber.

La casa era aun más increíble por dentro, un largo y amplio pasillo se extendía desde la puerta de entrada hasta unas escalera de madera pulida, gran cantidad de portarretratos con fotos de Blaine se hallaban colgados en todas las paredes del pasillo.

Kurt observó detenidamente cada cuadro, viendo a Blaine en todas sus etapas, y su mente se lleno de recuerdos de cuando eran niños.

-detalles que decidieron poner mis padres-murmuró Blaine notando como Kurt observaba impresionado la cantidad de cuadros con fotografías de él- ve a mi cuanto, es la primera puerta en cuanto subes la escalera, yo buscare algo para beber.

-está bien-asintió Kurt y observó a Blaine perderse por la segunda puerta de la izquierda antes de subir lentamente la escalera de madera hacia el cuarto.

El lugar era espacioso, Kurt abandonó su bolso sobre la cama de Blaine y observo el lugar con detenimiento, era más pequeño de lo que había imaginado que podría ser, pero era igual de lujoso. La cama grande en el medio contra una pared pintada de azul brillante, mesas de luz a sus costados, un escritorio frente a la cama contra la pared opuesta, del mismo color que la anterior. Una repisa repleta de libros en la esquina izquierda a unos metros del escritorio y una gran ventana que daba a un balcón.

Kurt se quedo observando el paisaje por unos minutos, sin saber que hacer en realidad. Blaine entró a la habitación con dos vasos repletos de jugo de naranja en las manos. Tendió uno a Kurt y el otro se lo quedo.

-siéntete como en tu casa-dijo Blaine mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo y se sentaba sobre la cama.

-tu casa es asombrosa-comento Kurt, acercándose a la cama y sentándose del extremo contrario al que estaba Blaine.

-supongo-murmuró Blaine como si no fuera importante-la mayoría del tiempo estoy yo solo así que a veces no entiendo la necesidad de que sea tan grande.

-me daría miedo vivir en un lugar así-comento Kurt y Blaine lo observo con curiosidad. Kurt se sonrojó inmediatamente ante la mirada del otro-quiero decir, no estoy acostumbrado a un lugar tan amplio y vacio, creo que oiría ruidos por todos lados.

Blaine asintió mientras reía.

-oigo ruidos por todos lados, mas cuando mis padres no están, pero me he acostumbrado con el tiempo-Kurt fue esta vez quien lo miró con curiosidad, se le hacía triste pensar que Blaine pasara tanto tiempo solo-bueno, ¿empezamos?

-claro- Kurt sacó sus libros y hojas de dentro de su bolso y las esparció por la cama, realmente no sabía si podría concentrarse mientras su corazón latiera de manera tan alocada como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante, pero tenía que intentarlo, si las enseñanzas de Blaine no daban frutos, lo más probable es que dejaran las clases, y no podía permitirse eso.

El tiempo transcurría y Kurt observaba el rostro de Blaine, sus labios moviéndose suavemente, intentando explicarle las cosas, y Kurt sentía que todo lo que dijera quedaría grabado en su mente, porque su voz era melodiosa e imposible de olvidar, Kurt sentía que si se perdía de alguna palabra no se lo podría perdonar. Resultaba que la filosofía era más interesante de lo que había pensado, aunque tal vez los labios de Blaine la transformaran en aun más interesante.

-creo que mereces un descanso-murmuró Blaine sonriendo mientras se acomodaba mejor contra el respaldo de la cama. Kurt yacía recostado boca abajo sobre esta, con los codos apoyados sobre el acolchado y sus manos sosteniendo su rostro-no era tan difícil ¿verdad?

-creo que tu lo haces interesante- Kurt se quiso tapar la boca en cuanto lo había dicho, pero la risa de Blaine logro calmar su pánico.

-no lo creo, en verdad es interesante, solo necesitas que te lo expliquen de otra forma.

Kurt le sonrió, sus ojos no podían separarse del rostro de Blaine ni por un segundo.

-entonces, Kurt, cuéntame algo que no sepa de ti-pidió Blaine buscando algo para hablar.

-bueno, primero dime lo que sabes-contesto Kurt, acomodándose sobre la cama y sentándose de forma india. Blaine titubeo un momento.

-bueno, te llamas Kurt Hummel, tienes 17 años, te conozco desde que íbamos a la primaria-Blaine se rasco el mentón mientras buscaba más información en su mente-te sientas en la mesa junto a la ventana en la cafetería del colegio, odias historia y amas cualquier materia que tenga relación con el arte, tus mejores amigos son Rachel, Brittany, Santana y Puck…-Blaine se detuvo, Kurt permanecía boquiabierto- ¿Qué sucede?

-es que, nunca pensé que supieras tanto de mi-Blaine se sonrojó repentinamente y Kurt no pudo evitar notarlo- Ni siquiera pensaba que supieras mi nombre pero…

-bueno, siempre me agradaste, aunque nunca hubiésemos compartido mucho tiempo juntos y me gusta saber cosas de las personas-Dijo Blaine sinceramente- puedo asegurarte que eres una de las personas más interesantes que eh visto en todo Ohio.

El corazón de Kurt parecía querer escapar de su pecho para quedarse con Blaine, sus pómulos se enrojecieron furiosamente. Blaine realmente le había prestado atención, más de lo que él se hubiese imaginado nunca y además le decía que era una persona interesante. Definitivamente Kurt sentía que podría morir en ese mismo instante.

-G-Gracias-dijo Kurt en un susurró, apenas podía hablar de la emoción que sentía.

-entonces, ¿algo que no sepa?-replico Blaine curiosamente.

-Bueno, me gusta cantar, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías-comento Kurt. Blaine sonrió ampliamente.

-¿cantarías algo para mí?-Kurt se sonrojó aun más intensamente, si eso era posible.

-y-yo no…

-por favor-pidió Blaine haciendo una cara de suplica. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

-está bien-aceptó dándose por vencido, jamás le podría decir no a Blaine.

_Something has changed within me__  
__Something is not the same__  
__I'm through with playing by the rules__  
__Of someone else's game__  
__Too late for second-guessing__  
__Too late to go back to sleep__  
__It's time to trust my instincts__  
__Close my eyes: and leap!__It's time to try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__I think I'll try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__Kiss me goodbye__  
__I am defying gravity__  
__And you wont bring me down!__I'm through accepting limits__  
__''cause someone says they're so__  
__Some things I cannot change__  
__But till I try, I'll never know!__  
__Too long I've been afraid of__  
__Losing love I guess I've lost__  
__Well, if that's love__  
__It comes at much too high a cost!__I'd sooner buy__  
__Defying gravity__  
__Kiss me goodbye__  
__I'm defying gravity__  
__I think I'll try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__And you wont bring me down!__I'd sooner buy__  
__Defying gravity__  
__Kiss me goodbye__  
__I'm defying gravity__  
__I think I'll try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__And never bring me down!__  
__bring me down!__  
__ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Era Blaine ahora el que lo observaba boquiabierto, como si jamás hubiese pensado que Kurt tuviera aquella maravillosa voz escondida dentro de él.

-por dios Kurt, eres maravilloso, ¿has pensado en unirte al club Glee?-Kurt necesitó un tiempo para registrar lo que había dicho Blaine luego de haberle dicho maravilloso.

-en realidad, no creo que esté preparado para tanta exposición-Blaine se inclino hacia él tomándole las manos.

-Kurt, créeme, estás listo, más que listo-Blaine sonrió fascinado, mirando a Kurt como si fuera algo muy valioso- ¿sabes? Yo también canto, no de la manera en que tú lo haces, no soy tan perfecto.

Maravilloso, Perfecto, Kurt sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-me gustaría escucharte cantar también- pidió Kurt.

-bueno, es que en realidad ya no lo hago, lo hacía con mi ex novia y desde ahí yo…

Kurt sintió que había presionado en el lugar incorrecto ¿ex novia? Definitivamente Kurt no debía saber eso, por lo menos no por ahora, a menos que Blaine en verdad quisiera contarle.

-está bien, no te preocupes yo…

-te prometo que el próximo sábado cuando vengas tendré algo preparado para ti-Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, no estaba muy seguro si Blaine querría seguir dándole clases particulares-Angie descubrió mi voz ¿sabes?

Kurt noto que Blaine se perdía en sus propios pensamientos con una sonrisa melancólica grabada en su rostro. Repentinamente sintió un fuego en su pecho, algo muy parecido a la ira, pero no era ira lo que sentía, eran celos.

-¿A-Angie era tu novia?-se animó a preguntar, Blaine asintió suavemente.

-era una persona maravillosa, bueno aun lo es, solo que ya no la veo-Blaine suspiró con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro- se tuvo que mudar lejos de aquí por sus padres, y decidimos separarnos, sería imposible mantenernos juntos con tantos kilómetros separándonos…

-entiendo-susurró Kurt, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, que se sumaba a sus celos, definitivamente quería que Blaine hablara de él de esa manera pero… a él le gustaban las chicas…

-supongo que fue lo mejor, no podía retenerla-la voz de Blaine sonaba tan madura, y Kurt pudo entender en ese instante porque era así, tan perfecto, porque el realmente había madurado, mucho antes que todos sus compañeros, la vida lo había hecho madurar-dicen que cuando amas algo debes dejarlo ir.

-¿la amabas?-preguntó Kurt inconscientemente, dejando escapar la pregunta de sus labios.

-Mucho- Asintió Blaine y suspiró-¿Qué tal tu? Alguna persona importante en tu vida.

El tono de Blaine volvió a cambiar, ahora sonaba algo más entusiasta. Kurt se petrifico ante la pregunta.

-yo no…- Kurt dudó un momento, ¿Blaine sabría que era Gay? Bueno, no era algo que ocultara realmente, pero ¿lo sabría?

-lo sé-susurró Blaine como leyendo sus pensamientos- y no me molesta que seas Gay, todos tienen derecho a amar a quien quieran ¿no crees?

Kurt volvió a sonrojarse, por un lado era un alivio pero por otro lado se sentía algo avergonzado.

-si-respondió Kurt tragando duramente sus nervios- hay alguien, pero él no se fija en mí.

Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, realmente empezaba a pensar que era la presencia de Blaine la que le hacía decir esas cosas.

-¿lo conozco?-indagó Blaine notando la cautela en sus palabras. Kurt asintió-bueno, nunca sabes Kurt, yo te aconsejaría que te acerques a él, de a poco y le digas lo que sientes.

-creo que es un buen consejo-admitió Kurt, pensando en que eso exactamente quería hacer él.

-te ayudare si quieres-se ofreció Blaine sonriente. Kurt negó rápidamente.

-no estoy listo para decirlo en voz alta, quiero decir, su nombre-Blaine asintió algo decepcionado.

En ese instante el móvil de Kurt comenzó a sonar.

-¿hola?

-¿Dónde diablos estas unicornio? Hace más de media hora que te estamos esperando-Kurt se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Santana exaltada. Miró a Blaine algo asustado y tapó el auricular del teléfono con su mano.

-Blaine ¿puedes decirme que hora es?-Blaine saco su móvil del bolsillo y lo observo unos segundos.

-siente y media-murmuró Blaine sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que se había hecho.

Kurt destapó el auricular y le hablo a Santana.

-estaré con ustedes en un rato, vayan directo para la casa de Puck no me esperen, se me hizo tarde, lo siento.

Colgó antes de que la furiosa Santana le gritara más cosas.

-Debo irme-anunció Kurt recogiendo sus libros de la cama.

-lo lamento-se disculpo Blaine- no me di cuenta de la hora que era ¿te cause problemas?

-no es tu culpa-respondió Kurt tranquilo-no te preocupes, Santana se calmara.

-dile que fue mi culpa-pidió Blaine-es que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando hablas con Kurt Hummel.

Le sonrió y Kurt tuvo que contenerse de no gritar de felicidad ante las palabras de Blaine.

Se dirigieron juntos a la puerta.

-nos vemos en la escuela Kurt-dijo Blaine besándole tiernamente la mejilla. Kurt sintió por un momento que el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies y lo único que quedaba eran ellos dos. Blaine se alejo segundos después y Kurt tuvo que contenerse de quejarse ante la falta de su dulce tacto.

-nos vemos Blaine- dicho esto caminó hasta su auto, encendió el motor y se alejo de la casa de Blaine.

Kurt podía estar seguro de que ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Sin embargo, comenzaba a dudar de si podría seguir conteniéndose tanto.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:**

_Bueno primero quisiera agregar que elegí la canción Defying Gravity, probablemente porque todavía quisiera que Kurt la volviera a cantar en glee y le demostrara a Rachel que la puede cantar perfectamente, aunque después de DIVA quede bastante contenta (esto lo escribí antes de que dieran diva)._

_Segundo, el tema de cuando voy a actualizar, lo mas probable es que lo haga todos los lunes, osea una vez por semana, pero también podría ser cad días, todo depende de como se complique mi tiempo cuando empiece el profesorado y los estudios de ingles... voy a extrañar mis vacaciones u.u jaja_

_En fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora :)_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^_

_¡Comenten que les pareció!_

_Besos!_


	4. Rumores

**Notas: **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**purebloodprincess-laufeyson, Anne, mayiklaine, Gabriela C, Ilsse, Mel Reed, ValeAsencio, DarrenCEsp, monsetziita **En serio, les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo para comentar y que les guste el fic.

Sin mas dilatación, acá les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

Capitulo 4

Rumores

Sus amigos no podían creerlo cuando Kurt les había contado lo sucedido. Santana no podía relacionar las palabras: Maravilloso, perfecto, Kurt, Blaine. Definitivamente esas palabras juntas no cabían en su diccionario. Puck por otro lado no parecía tan sorprendido, como su compañera, pero tenía un brillo en los ojos de fascinación y un "_te lo dije_" silencioso.

Kurt les había intentado aclarar que Blaine solo se lo había dicho amistosamente, y que ninguna de sus palabras habían sido dirigidas hacia él con doble intención. Pero sus amigos poca atención le prestaron y comenzaron a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que pasaría luego de eso y como Kurt le diría a Blaine lo que sentía y como Blaine correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Kurt llegó a pensar en un momento de la noche, que no había sido buena idea contarle a sus amigos, por lo menos hubiera tenido que evitar contarlo delante de Brittany, porque a pesar de que fuera muy buena amiga y extremadamente dulce, no era para nada buena guardando secretos.

Finalmente Kurt volvió a casa luego de un largo día y una larga cena en la casa de Puck y luego de recostarse al fin en su cama, sintió como todas las preocupaciones se borraban de su mente.

* * *

En la mañana del lunes Kurt se despertó más cansado de lo normal y con un punzante dolor en su cabeza. Hubiese faltado a clases de no ser porque ese día tenia filosofía y vería a Blaine y además porque no quería preocupar a su padre por una simple jaqueca.

Desayunó tranquilamente intentando que ni Finn ni Burt notaran su mal estado y salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo intentando parecer lo más normal posible.

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigió directamente a su casillero en busca de sus libros. Sentía un calor intenso agolparse en sus pómulos y sabía muy bien lo que significaba cuando Blaine no estaba cerca. _Tenía fiebre_.

Caminó hacia su primera clase intentando no darle importancia al dolor y al frio repentino que se había adherido a su cuerpo. Pero había empezado a pensar que se debería ver realmente mal cuando notó las miradas de todos los alumnos de McKinley sobre él.

Logró aguantar el asunto las primeras horas de clase, en las que había notado que los cuchicheos tras él habían aumentado. Pero para cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el recreo, la cabeza de Kurt retumbaba y producía que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas.

Caminó por el pasillo de vuelta a su casillero haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor. Pero las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

-Kurt-lo llamó Rachel con voz desesperada- dime que tu cara es por los rumores que se están corriendo por todo McKinley.

-¿De que estás hablando?- indagó Kurt intentando poner toda su atención en ella e ignorar las miradas que sus compañeros le dedicaban.

-Alguien te vio saliendo de la casa de Blaine y por lo que me dijeron fue Jacob B.- informó su amiga- y ahora está diciendo a todo el mundo que Blaine es Gay, que está saliendo contigo y que por esto Blaine perdería toda su popularidad en el colegio.

Kurt no pudo darse cuenta que la voz de Rachel se había ido elevando de tono a medida que hablaba exasperada por lo sucedido. Estaba pasmado, no podía creer que su encuentro con Blaine le pudiera causar tantos problemas al moreno.

-arruine la vida de Blaine-dijo Kurt en apenas un susurro y con los ojos desorbitados.

-no, no lo hiciste, no es tu culpa, todo esto es por el maldito Jacob- Aunque las intenciones de Rachel habían sido calmarlo, logró todo lo contrario. Los nervios de Kurt comenzaron a carcomerlo por dentro.

La reputación de Blaine había sido arruinada por su culpa, Blaine lo odiaría para toda la vida.

-tengo que hacer algo-dijo Kurt con decisión y se alejó por el pasillo dejando a una anonadada Rachel detrás de él.

Encontró a Blaine en el patio del colegio, riendo con sus amigos animadamente como era habitual. Kurt supuso que aun no se había enterado del rumor que corría en McKinley amenazando su vida social.

Kurt se acercó a zancadas hacia Blaine y lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo por las amplias escaleras que estaban en el patio.

-Hey Kurt- Saludó Blaine amistosamente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ellos piensan que nosotros estamos saliendo y tu reputación va a caer por mi culpa, porque nos vieron cuando yo salía de tu casa el sábado. Lo siento, en verdad si hubiese sabido que todo esto sucedería, no hubiese aceptado las clases particulares, pero no te preocupes, yo solucionaré esto- la velocidad en que las palabras habían salido de su boca había sido totalmente increíble. Tal vez hasta hubiese sido un milagro que Blaine entendiera algo de lo que Kurt había dicho.

-Espera, ¿Qué?- Indagó Blaine algo confundido pero con total tranquilidad.

Kurt no volvió a repetírselo, en cambio se volvió hacia la multitud de alumnos que se encontraban en el patio en ese momento y habló fuerte y claramente, captando la atención de todos.

-Entiendo que lo rumores sean algo imposible de evitar en un pueblo como Lima, así que solo quiero aclarar que el rumor de que Blaine y yo estamos saliendo es totalmente falso-Kurt respiró profundamente juntando valor para continúan con su discurso- Blaine es un chico agradable y es una muy buena persona, y el hecho de que Jacob nos viera a los dos en la entrada de la casa de Blaine es porque Blaine se ofreció a darme clases particulares. Y nada de lo que Jacob dijo aparte de eso es verdad. Así que por favor dejen ese estúpido rumor y no intenten arruinar la reputación de tal excelente persona, como lo es Blaine. Realmente deberían tomarse el tiempo de conocerlo bien, es una persona que vale la pena conocer- Kurt soltó el aire repentinamente en un suspiro y comenzó a sentir que sus piernas perdían fuerza- eso es todo.

Comenzó a caminar torpemente intentando alejarse de las escaleras mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el frio que había olvidado minutos atrás.

-¡Kurt espera!-lo llamó Blaine detrás de él. En cuanto Kurt se dio vuelta las piernas le fallaron y lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro preocupado de Blaine antes de caer sobre unos fuertes brazos y ser absorbido por la oscuridad.

Despertó en la enfermería de la escuela. El lugar tan blanco y la luz hirieron sus ojos en cuanto los abrió. Aun sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y sus pómulos ardientes.

Una mano oprimió la suya por un instante y fue ahí cuando Kurt notó la presencia de Blaine junto a él. Blaine permanecía sentado en una silla Blanca junto a la camilla que ocupaba Kurt.

-Me diste un buen susto- murmuró Blaine mientras volvía a apretar la mano de Kurt cariñosamente. Kurt se estremeció ante su tacto- ¿Por qué viniste a la escuela si tenías fiebre?

Parecía que lo estaba regañando, pero de una manera tan tierna que no parecía enfadado de ninguna manera.

-Lo siento-susurró Kurt con la voz áspera.

-me alegro de haber estado ahí para sostenerte- Kurt sintió sus pómulos más cálidos que antes y sabia bien que se debería estar poniendo más rojo de lo que estaba, pero con suerte Blaine lo atribuiría a la fiebre.

-lamento haberte causado problemas- Kurt suspiró y se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra las almohadas- lamento haber causado que inventaran esos rumores, lamento haber dañado tu reputación, también discúlpame por haberme desmayado sobre ti. Yo…

-Kurt- lo interrumpió Blaine con voz pacifica- deja de disculparte o voy a tener que golpearte.

-Lo siento- Blaine no pudo evitar reírse ante su respuesta.

-No tienes la culpa de nada de lo que sucedió, ni de los rumores, ni de haberte desmayado- Blaine volvió a oprimir su mano una vez más mientras le sonreía tiernamente- no me importan en lo más mínimo esos rumores, y el que los llegue a creer es un idiota. Y no van a dañar mi reputación con algo así, ni siquiera me importa si lo hicieran, porque sé que mis amigos, mis verdaderos amigos, no esos que me siguen por mi popularidad, sino aquellos que en verdad son mis amigos, me conocen lo suficiente como para saber que yo jamás ocultaría que estoy saliendo con alguien-Blaine inspiró profundamente antes de continuar- no importa si es un chico o una chica, ellos saben bien, que serian los primeros en enterarse. Así que Kurt, no te preocupes tanto por mi y comienza a preocuparte más por ti ¿Quieres? Realmente me pone muy mal que un amigo se desmaye frente a mí, creí que te había dado un ataque.

Kurt estaba sorprendido, más que eso, estaba impresionado por las palabras de Blaine, realmente era un chico fantástico. De igual manera, Kurt comenzó a reírse por lo ultimo dicho por Blaine.

-lamento haberte asustado-admitió entre risas. Sin embargo algo más importante había quedado grabado en la mente de Kurt. Blaine lo había llamado _amigo_ y Kurt sabía bien que Blaine no llamaba a cualquiera de esa manera.

Blaine se puso serio por un instante, aun con una mueca dulce en el rostro.

-gracias por lo que les dijiste a todos de mi- susurró Blaine y Kurt sintió que su corazón se oprimía- fue un gesto muy dulce de tu parte.

-S-Solo dije la verdad- contesto Kurt sinceramente.

-Me defendiste ante toda la escuela, fuiste valiente y solo para que no se dañara mi reputación. Por ese simple hecho tu diste la cara por mi y eso no voy a olvidarlo-Blaine sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes-eres un gran amigo Kurt.

Kurt sintió como si su cuerpo se sintiera liviano y pesado a la vez. Su corazón latía incontrolablemente en su pecho y sus manos temblaban de emoción.

-¿P-Puedo darte un abrazo?-pidió con timidez, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de sí mismo por lo que había dicho. Blaine sonrió aun más y se acercó a él estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Un abrazo dulce y tierno lleno de amabilidad, sinceridad y cariño.

La enfermera se asomó por entre las cortinas y llamó a Kurt interrumpiendo el momento más hermoso que Kurt había vivido.

Se separaron.

-tu padre está aquí- anunció la mujer de cabello rojizo- esta esperándote afuera-dicho esto la mujer se retiro.

-te acompaño hasta la puerta-se ofreció Blaine y Kurt se dejó guiar por él.

Todos sus compañeros los miraban pasar. Blaine lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-Creo que esto no podría ser bueno- comentó Kurt observando las miradas sorprendidas y curiosas de todos- ellos van a creer…

-¿Es que no entendiste nada Kurt?- indagó Blaine tranquilamente oprimiéndolo más contra él- no me importa lo que ellos piensen y eso nunca va a cambiar.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:**

_Bueno, He aquí a nuestro hermoso y valiente Kurt defendiendo a nuestro Hermoso y valiente Blaine *-* Y obviamente a Blaine rescatando a su príncipe Kurt :B jaja Espero que les haya gustado ^^_

_Díganme__ que les pareció!_

_Hoy supuestamente empiezo el profesorado... así que deseenme suerte x) tengo miedo x) Bueno y ahora que lo estuve pensando probablemente voy a tener que actualizar los domingos, porque los lunes se me va a complicar demasiado cuando empiece ingles... todavía no lo se..._

_Bueno eso es todo :)_

_Los quiero!_

_Nos leemos!_


	5. Sábado Por La Noche

**Notas**: Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios,**Youknowmycoffeeorder, Adriana11, Gabriela C, Ilsse, mayiklaine, Feer Hummel, DarrenCEsp, Mary de Hobbit, Darren's Loveeer, Mel Reed, ValeAsencio, monsetziita, Hechizera, darckel **wow son un monton w.w realmente les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo para comentar, adoro leer los que me escriben! ^^

Y un agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que me desearon suerte en mi profesorado ^^ Muchas Gracias por darme su apoyo!

Bueno, acá les dejo el siguiente capitulo! espero que lo disfruten! ^^

* * *

Capitulo 5

Sábado Por La Noche

Luego de dos días de reposo absoluto en cama Kurt estaba como nuevo, los medicamentos habían hecho el efecto pertinente y pudo volver a reincorporarse en la sociedad de McKinley luego de ese tiempo.

Los rumores siguieron corriendo por la escuela un par de semanas más, en especial por el hecho de que el 80% de los alumnos de McKinley los habían visto, a Kurt y Blaine, caminando por el pasillo de la escuela abrazados. Claro que ninguna de esas personas se molesto siquiera en preguntar el motivo de porque estaban así, ellos simplemente se dedicaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que sucedida entre Blaine y Kurt y fue así como los rumores continuaron creciendo, esparciéndose y duraron tanto tiempo.

Kurt sabía muy bien que aun después de pasado un mes del comienzo de los rumores, todavía quedaban personas que seguían hablando del tema, pero poco le importaban ahora. Nada había cambiado entre Blaine y él por aquellos rumores, o tal vez sí, pero el cambio fue para mejor. Kurt y Blaine se habían convertido en amigos mucho más cercanos desde el día en que los rumores habían sido esparcidos.

Blaine aun se sentaba junto a Kurt en la clase de Filosofía y Kurt aun asistía todos los sábados a la casa de Blaine para las clases particulares. Si bien las notas de Kurt en la materia habían mejorado notoriamente, ninguno de los dos se había molestado en cancelar sus encuentros cotidianos en la casa de Blaine. Se había convertido en una rutina para ambos el juntarse allí cada sábado sin falta. En realidad, ya casi no dedicaban tiempo a estudiar sobre la materia, sino que ocupaban el tiempo con largas charlas y juegos. Muchas veces aprovechaban el tiempo para hacer la tarea juntos o mirar alguna película. Y cuando se les agotaban las ideas sobre que hacer, comenzaban a hablar de su pasado, los compañeros que habían tenido y luego se habían mudado y ese tipo de cosas. A Blaine aun le llamaba mucho la atención como era que ellos no se habían tratado de esta manera antes.

Blaine había bajado a preparar chocolate caliente para ambos mientras Kurt husmeaba su envidiable colección de libros. La biblioteca de madera era algo angosta, sin embargo tenía la altura de Kurt y al menos 8 estantes rebosantes de libros de diversos temas. Kurt había aprendido en ese tiempo que Blaine amaba las historias fantásticas y había logrado pegarle algo de su afición al mismo Kurt a quien le había prestado ya los primero tomos de la saga de Harry Potter y se los había devorado en tan solo un par de días cada uno.

Kurt observaba la estantería deslizando su dedo índice sobre los lomos de todos los libros, estante por estante, hasta que su dedo se posó en el quinto tomo de Harry Potter, lo sacó de la estantería y leyó detenidamente el contenido de la contratapa.

En ese instante Blaine llegó al cuarto con dos tazas de espumante chocolate caliente. Kurt se volteó y le enseñó el libro con una sonrisa que claramente significaba: "¿me lo prestas por favor?". Blaine asintió dándole una de las tazas.

-Un jugo de calabaza para ti-rió Blaine. Kurt tomó un trago sonriente.

-delicioso- ambos se sentaron sobre la cama mientras bebían su bebida caliente. El silencio inundo la habitación por un momento. Blaine lo rompió.

-¿Y-Y si te enamoraras de una chica algún día?- Kurt tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no escupir el liquido que tenia dentro de la boca. La pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-quiero decir-intentó explicar Blaine poniéndose algo nervioso- puede suceder ¿no? Hay hombres heterosexuales que se vuelven Gay ¿no podría haber hombres Gay que se vuelvan hetero?

-Bueno, yo no creo que se "vuelvan" gay, creo más bien que hay hombres que tardan más tiempo en asimilarlo e incluso en aceptarlo o tal vez en descubrirlo- Kurt fijó su mirada en el contenido de su tasa- cuando te enamoras de una persona, no creo que importe el sexo.

Blaine lo observaba con curiosidad, como si realmente le interesara lo que Kurt estaba diciendo, como si fuera de vital importancia oír esas palabras. Kurt levantó la vista hacia él.

-jamás vi a una mujer como mas que una amiga, jamás las observe de la manera en que todos los demás hombres lo hacen, jamás logre admirar las curvas de una mujer y sentir deseo, puedo ver la belleza de las mujeres de diferente manera a la que lo hacen los hombres heterosexuales, no puedo enamorarme de ellas.

Blaine pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento, asimilando todo lo que había dicho Kurt.

-wow nunca había pensado que fuera así- murmuró Blaine- ¿Alguna vez, intentaste cambiar? Quiero decir, ¿intentaste salir con una chica?

-¿Lo preguntas por la semana en sexto grado que pase de la mano con Britt?-Blaine asintió ruborizándose y sonriendo. Kurt soltó una carcajada.-no pueden decir que no lo intente-Contestó Kurt dando otro sorbo a su tasa- pero fue ahí que entendí realmente todo y para ese entonces ya me había enamorado de un chico. Así que ese año, con todas mis ideas claras al fin, le confesé a mi papá que era gay.

-¿El chico era el mismo que…-Kurt asintió ruborizándose- ¿ y que te dijo tu padre?

-Que lo sabía desde que yo tenía dos años-Blaine y Kurt rieron silenciosamente por un momento. Blaine tragó el último trago de su tasa y se levantó de un salto de la cama.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? Mis padres no están y no me gusta mucho estar solo- Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos, pero asintió casi instantáneamente.

-tendré que llamar a mi papá para avisarle pero…

-¡Genial!-Blaine se acercó a él y le arrancó la tasa vacía de las manos- Preparare la cena y luego podemos ver una película.

Blaine Salió de la habitación dando brincos de entusiasmo. Kurt tomó su teléfono rápidamente del bolsillo y marcó el número de Santana.

-Hola Unicornio- saludó Santana del otro lado del auricular.

-Santanita- saludó Kurt con la voz más tierna que pudo.

-¿Qué necesitas porcelana?-indagó Santana con voz divertida.

-¿Puedes cubrirme con mi papá hoy? Blaine me invitó a pasar la noche aquí y…

-¡Ah! ¡Ese es mi chico! No perdías el tiempo con las clases particulares ¿verdad?- el tono insinuante en la voz de Santana traspasó los tímpanos de Kurt.

-¡No es nada de eso!-se exaltó Kurt.

-Claro, claro, no te preocupes Kurt, si llama tu padre le diré que estas aquí- Kurt soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Gracias-colgó. Rápidamente marcó el número de su padre.

¿Por qué había llamado a Santana en primer lugar? El hecho era que Santana, a pesar de tener esa personalidad tan maliciosa, podía guardar los secretos, cubrirte, no hacer preguntas sobre las cosas y ni siquiera reprocharte lo que estabas haciendo. Por eso Kurt la había llamado a ella, confiaba en Santana ciegamente y además sabía cómo podían reaccionar los demás;

Rachel por su parte le daría un sermón sobre que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, tal vez terminaría aceptando pero Kurt quería ahorrarse la primera parte. Brittany por otro lado, podría olvidar cubrirlo y delatarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y Puck finalmente no lo dejaría colgar el teléfono hasta que no le hubiese contado absolutamente todo lo que había pasado con Blaine.

Definitivamente Santana era la indicada para este tipo de casos.

-¿Hola?-atendió su padre.

-Papá, Santana me acaba de invitar a pasar la noche en su casa-mintió Kurt.

-Está bien, pero mañana vuelve temprano-pidió Burt.

-Claro, adiós- Colgó. Odiaba mentirle a su padre, pero en una situación así sabía que no le quedaba otra alternativa. Su padre jamás lo dejaría quedarse a dormir en la casa de un chico a menos que estuviera 100% seguro de que este chico era verdaderamente heterosexual.

Luego de la cena Kurt y Blaine prepararon unas palomitas de maíz y se acomodaron en la cama de Blaine para ver la última película de Harry Potter.

Kurt sentía a su corazón descocado dentro de su pecho al estar recostado junto a Blaine en una misma cama. A pesar de que no estuvieran haciendo nada especialmente comprometedor, sentía los nervios de punta. Sin contar los momentos en que sus manos se encontraban en el bote de las palomitas y Kurt no podía evitar que sus pómulos se tiñeran de un color rojo intenso tan solo por el roce de sus pieles, ese simple contacto activaba cada célula nerviosa de su cuerpo desatando un caos dentro suyo que se le hacía imposible controlar.

Blaine apagó la televisión luego de que media hora de película haya transcurrido. Kurt lo observó sorprendido.

-creo que tienes fiebre de nuevo- Kurt sentía el calor en su rostro, pero definitivamente no era por la razón que Blaine creía.

-estoy bien-aseguró Kurt, sin embargo sus pómulos continuaban colorados.

-será mejor que descanses-dijo Blaine con tono decidido y Kurt se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-en verdad estoy bien- intentó insistir Kurt con el tono de voz más firme que pudo lograr.

Blaine lo observo con una mirada desconfiada.

-Estas en mi casa y no permitiré que te sientas mal aquí. Dormirás aquí y ahora-sentenció Blaine. Sin embargo Kurt se había quedado petrificado cuando Blaine había pronunciado las palabras "Aquí y Ahora" ¿eso significaba lo que él estaba pensando?

-¿D-Dormiré en tu cama?- Blaine se echó a reír.

-Por supuesto, eres mi invitado, yo dormiré en un colchón aquí en el suelo junto a ti.

El corazón de Kurt logro normalizar su ritmo, estaba seguro de que no podría dormir si compartía la cama con Blaine. Incluso estando en su cama solo, con su aroma y todo de él, no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera dormir.

Luego de unos minutos Blaine apagó la luz y todo se hundió en la oscuridad. Kurt se acomodó mas en las sabanas oyendo repentinamente todos los ruidos nocturnos que se producían en esa casa tan grande.

Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que Kurt lograra conciliar el sueño, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en otra casa que no fuera la de Santana, Britt, Puck, Rachel o la suya propia y estar dentro de una casa algo desconocida lo hacía inquietarse.

Habían pasado 3 horas como máximo cuando Kurt volvió a despertarse. Aun estaba todo oscuro. Kurt cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. Repentinamente oyó un ruido proveniente del colcho junto a él. Kurt mantuvo los ojos cerrados y bien apretados, no quería que Blaine notase que estaba despierto.

Segundos más tarde Kurt sintió todo su cuerpo tensionarse al sentir una respiración muy cerca de él. Y por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que Blaine fuera sonámbulo.

Repentinamente sintió algo rozando sus labios, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro de Blaine. Tenía los ojos cerrados suavemente y Kurt podía sentir el corazón de Blaine latir veloz en su pecho.

Blaine lo estaba besando, a Kurt, en el secreto de la oscuridad, donde nadie podía verlo y Kurt tan solo de casualidad lo había descubierto. Sus labios eran dulces posados sobre los de Kurt, un tacto tan suave que ni el mismo Kurt lo hubiese podido imaginar mejor.

Kurt volvió a cerrar los ojos, Sabia que si los mantenía abiertos y Blaine lo notaba, este se apartaría, se disculparía y probablemente se avergonzaría muchísimo.

Kurt definitivamente no sabía que estaba sucediendo dentro de la mente de Blaine, si quería estar con él, si solo estaba confundido o tal vez otra cosa, Kurt no lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuese él debería averiguarlo por sí mismo, Kurt no podía ayudarlo.

Sus labios se separaron y Kurt pudo sentir una sensación de calor y frio sobre los suyos. Volvió a sentir la respiración cerca de su rostro, como si lo estuviese observando. Luego sintió los labios de Blaine sobre su frente y oyó a Blaine volver a acostarse en su colchón.

Kurt soltó un suspiro sordo. De todas las cosas que le habían pasado ese año, está definitivamente era la más sorprendente de todas.

Blaine lo había besado.

No importaba cuantas veces Kurt se lo repitiera, parecía que esas palabras no entraban dentro de su cabeza. Algo que toda su vida había pensado que era imposible había sucedido y él había estado despierto para presenciarlo.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar Kurt estaba seguro de que todo aquello había sido un sueño, pero aun sentía el toque de los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos y el sonrojo que presentaba Blaine en sus pómulos esa mañana cada vez que Kurt lo miraba, era la prueba más clara de que lo de aquella noche realmente había sucedido.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:**

_Se que probablemente muchos de ustedes no entienden como rayos sucedió esto así de repente y tal vez para algunos sea demasiado pronto... Yo solo les puedo decir que esto es lo que escribí con mi inspiración y verán en los siguientes capítulos como todo continua ^^_

_Cuéntenme que les pareció ^^ sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos :)_

_Empecé el profesorado y la verdad es que me fue muy bien estos días, gracias por sus palabras de aliento chic s!_

_Ya me siento como una adulta yendo a un estudio terciario jaja okno xD_

_Bueno, en fin eso es todo..._

_Los quiero :)_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_**Pd:** las actualizaciones de ahora en mas serán los domingos ^^_


	6. Secreto

**Notas:** w.w aww en serio les agradezco muchisimo por sus comentarios**, Mel Reed, .98, DarrenCEsp, Ilsse, Gabriela C, Feer Hummel, Hechizera, monsetziita, Guest, darckel, , mayiklaine, Darren's Loveeer, Adriana11, , Mary de Hobbit **soy muy feliz leyendo lo que me escriben ^^ Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su comentario :)

Bueno, mas notas al final del capitulo... Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 6

Secreto

-¿Te-Te beso?- repitió Santana por enésima vez mientras caminaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación de Kurt intentando encontrarle sentido a esas palabras, porque lógicamente para ella era imposible que algo así hubiese sucedido. ¡Blaine Anderson era 100% Heterosexual! ¿O no?

Kurt había invitado a sus amigos a una reunión de emergencia el domingo después de lo sucedido en la casa de Blaine. Kurt necesitaba hablar seriamente con sus amigos, necesitaba analizar las cosas junto a ellos y que le dijeran lo que opinaban acerca de ello.

Por desgracia Brittany y Puck habían salido juntos ese fin de semana así que no habían podido asistir a la reunión organizada por Kurt. De todas maneras Santana y Rachel habían llegado junto a él lo más rápido que pudieron.

El ambiente en la habitación de Kurt estaba algo tenso y extraño. Rachel permanecía sentada sobre los pies de la cama de Kurt de forma india y con el rostro petrificado en una mueca impactada y totalmente desconcertada. Kurt junto a ella sentado de la misma manera, permanecía en silencio mientras Santana caminaba por toda la habitación de un lado para otro con la misma mueca que presentaba Rachel.

Santana bufó y se sentó en el medio, entre Rachel y Kurt sobre la cama.

-No puedo creerlo, el hobbit es gay-dijo Santana incrédula.

Kurt suspiró masajeándose las sienes con los dedos índices de sus manos. Había repasado la escena de la noche anterior una y otra vez y por más que quisiera no encontraba otra justificación a que Blaine lo hubiera besado ¿Blaine era gay?

Rachel se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a Kurt con una mueca pensativa en el rostro.

-¿estás seguro de que no lo soñaste, Kurt?- preguntó ella. Kurt negó rápidamente.

-muy seguro, fue real-aseguró.

-¿Y si es sonámbulo?-indagó Santana buscando cualquier otro motivo que no los llevara a la conclusión de que Blaine era gay.

-¿Los sonámbulos recuerdan lo que hacen?-indago Kurt a modo de réplica.

-No-negaron ambas chicas a la vez.

-entonces es claro que no es sonámbulo- Kurt inspiró antes de continuar- ya se los dije, Blaine se sonrojó toda la mañana de hoy, cada vez que le hablaba o me acercaba un poco a él sus pómulos se teñían de rojo, y eso nunca había pasado y créanme, no tenía fiebre.

Rachel y Santana se miraron por un minuto, como buscando la respuesta en sus miradas.

-No lo sé Kurt- Habló Rachel tras dejar escapar un largo suspiro- no te ilusiones ¿sí? No sabemos si Blaine quiere algo contigo y no se atreve a decírtelo o si solo está confundido. No queremos que salgas lastimado por esto ¿está bien?

Kurt asintió tranquilamente. Después de todo, la reunión con sus amigas no había logrado aclararle nada, pero al menos sabía que sus amigas estarían ahí si él las necesitaba.

-Y Kurt- agregó Santana con una de sus mejores sonrisas de perra- si es que llega a pasar algo entre el Hobbit y tú, déjame recordarte que se verían ridículos juntos.

* * *

La mañana del lunes fue la más extraña que Kurt había tenido en mucho tiempo y eso era decir mucho dado las cosas que habían estado sucediéndole. Esa mañana nadie parecía estar interesado en molestarlo o decirle nada, el mundo parecía haber caído en depresión y Kurt creía saber la causa.

Había visto a Blaine un par de veces por los pasillos, lucia fatal, las ojeras de color purpura bajo sus ojos hacían que su rostro se viera mas pálido de lo normal. Sus amigos parecían esforzarse por levantarle el ánimo pero nada parecía poder cambiar su mueca de cansancio, estrés y preocupación. Y dado que era Blaine el que estaba de aquella forma parecía que toda la escuela había optado por imitarlo.

Kurt se sentía más que preocupado ¿A caso sería él la causa de la pena de Blaine? ¿Sería Kurt la causa de que Blaine no pudiera dormir intentando pensar cuáles eran sus sentimientos? Para Kurt no había duda de que debía ser eso, y aquello lo hacía sentir terriblemente culpable.

Kurt esperó toda la mañana a que su clase de Filosofía llegara, para así poder hablar con Blaine tranquilamente, pero Blaine no apareció durante la clase de Filosofía ese día y Kurt comenzó a sentirse terriblemente intrigado y más preocupado.

La clase transcurrió sin embargo, mas rápido de lo que Kurt había pensado. Por primera vez había logrado prestar total atención a la clase y había entendido todo a la perfección. Realmente Kurt había olvidado lo interesante que era aquella materia para él.

El resto de las clases fueron interminables hasta que por fin a las tres, Kurt estaba caminando fuera de la escuela junto a Rachel que lo acompañaba.

-Bueno-dijo Kurt a su amiga- yo me voy por aquí hoy.

-P-Pero Kurt, por ahí no es tu casa- señalo Rachel confundida.

-Lo sé Rach- contestó él con un suspiro- iré a ver a Blaine, necesito hablar con él y tiene que ser ahora mismo, no puedo esperar. No quiero que las cosas empeoren entre nosotros.

-Está bien- convino Rachel. Lo rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y ambos se alejaron por diferentes caminos.

Kurt caminaba nerviosamente hacia la casa de Blaine, yendo veloz por momentos y muy lento después. Lo cierto era que iba a ciegas, no lo había pensado antes pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía llegar a su casa y decirle que lo había visto besarlo pero que no se preocupara, que eso no cambiaría nada. No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso. Entonces, ¿Qué le diría cuando tocara a su puerta?

Kurt estaba pensando muy seriamente volver a su casa y evitar el tema, pero ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Blaine para cuando ese pensamiento llegó a su mente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó a la puerta.

Un Blaine con aspecto triste y decadente le abrió la puerta, sus ojos corrompidos por ojeras purpuras se abrieron como platos al ver a Kurt parado frente a él.

-¿K-Kurt? ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Blaine con tono sorprendido.

-Bueno, no te vi bien hoy en el colegio y no asististe a Filosofía para que te pudiera preguntar que te sucedía, así que decidí pasar a verte por aquí- No era del todo mentira, Kurt realmente estaba preocupado por Blaine, pero ahora que lo veía mejor, no creía posible que la supuesta confusión en la cabeza de Blaine pudiera ser la causa de su aspecto tan demacrado.

Blaine lo invitó a pasar. La casa estaba tan vacía como siempre, los padres de Blaine no estaban allí. Sin embargo las cosas tenían un aspecto algo abandonado, las estanterías tenían polvo y los sillones de la sala a la que Blaine lo había llevado estaban desacomodados. Kurt se preguntaba como había sucedido eso en tan solo dos días.

-Lamento el desorden-se disculpó Blaine- no he tenido tiempo de ordenar.

-No te preocupes-lo tranquilizó Kurt. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los tres sillones dobles de la sala. El lugar era amplio. En medio de los tres sillones se encontraba una pequeña mesita ratona y contra la pared frente a ellos había un televisor plasma de varias pulgadas, más grande que cualquiera que Kurt hubiese visto antes-entonces… ¿Qué te sucedió?

Blaine suspiró con angustia y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos que se retorcían nerviosamente.

-Mi hermano tuvo una decaída-comenzó Blaine.

-¿He-Hermano?- indagó Kurt confundido. Toda su vida había creído que Blaine era hijo único.

-Sí, tengo uno, aunque realmente es como si no lo tuviera, nunca estuvo aquí desde que nací y yo solo prefiero evitar el tema con la mayoría de las personas- Blaine pasó sus manos temblorosas por sus ojos irritados. Kurt apoyó una de sus manos sobre las de este en señal de apoyo. Blaine le sonrió con el rostro triste- se llama Cooper, el padece autismo, mis padres nunca pudieron acostumbrarse o, no sé cómo decirlo, ellos nunca pudieron ser sus padres-lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por el rostro de Blaine y Kurt tuvo que contenerse de abrazarlo- Mi abuelo me llevó desde niño a visitarlo todos los viernes después de la escuela. Él me decía que debía ir, que era mi hermano y yo siempre supe que mi abuelo era un hombre sabio a pesar de que mis padres nunca fueron a verlo. Ellos lo internaron, a Coop a los 8 años en un hospital especializado en casos como el de él. Y allí lo dejaron, nunca más volvieron. De no haber sido por mi abuelo yo ni siquiera sabría que tengo un hermano.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que Blaine permaneció con la cabeza gacha y la respiración agitada.

Kurt no sabía cómo responder a las palabras de Blaine, la historia era demasiado impactante y él no tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar.

Para empezar Kurt se sentía como un idiota por haber creído que la pena y el dolor de Blaine habían sido causados por un simple beso y una estúpida confusión. Pero por otro lado se alegraba de haberlo pensado, después de todo no estaría allí apoyando a Blaine de no ser por eso.

-Coop es una gran persona ¿Sabes?- Continuó Blaine- se que no habla con nadie y eso pero… cada día que voy a visitarlo él me abraza y es ahí que me doy cuenta que él entiende, el entiende que soy su hermano y que sus padres lo abandonaron allí, el sabe que yo soy lo único que le queda- Blaine volvió a restregar sus ojos – Mi abuelo murió hace un año, pero yo seguí yendo a verlo, es mi hermano, no podía dejarlo, aun no entiendo como mis padres pudieron dejarlo- Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine y este suspiró abatido- Ayer fui a verlo y no me dejaron entrar, me dijeron que Coop estaba padeciendo de "estrés emocional" o algo así, que no sería prudente que lo viera. Unas horas más tarde me llamaron diciéndome que había sufrido un ataque y que se encontraba en terapia intensiva- Blaine sollozo fuerte y angustiosamente- Debí haber estado con él, debí haberlo acompañado, pude haber hecho algo.

Kurt lo abrazó sin poder contenerse más. Las lágrimas de Blaine se deslizaban por sus mejillas impactando en la camisa de Kurt.

-No es tu culpa, no podías hacer nada- susurró Kurt intentando tranquilizarlo.

Permanecieron así un rato, en un silencio solo interrumpido por los sollozos de Blaine. Luego de eso Blaine se separó un poco de Kurt secándose las ultimas lagrimas de su rostro.

-No he dormido nada desde ayer-admitió Blaine con una media sonrisa. Kurt le sonrió de vuelta e hizo que Blaine apoyara el rostro en sus piernas mientras su cuerpo permanecía recostado sobre el sillón.

-Te cantaré hasta que te duermas- susurró Kurt mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello rizado de Blaine.

-Gracias- susurró este en respuesta.

_You were in college, working part time, waiting tables__  
__Left a small town, never looked back__  
__I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling__  
__Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

-Nunca te cante-dijo Blaine con los ojos cerrados- ¿Recuerdas? Prometí que te cantaría.

-Está bien…-contestó Kurt sin darle importancia.

-Te cantaré, lo prometo-dijo Blaine.

Un silencio volvió a envolver el lugar y Kurt continuó con la canción.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"__  
__As we're lying on the couch__  
__The moment I could see it__  
__Yes, yes, I can see it now__You remember, we were sitting there, by the water__  
__You put your arm around me for the first time__  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

-¿Kurt?-llamó Blaine casi llegando a dormirse.

-¿Si?- indagó Kurt tranquilamente.

-Debo decirte algo-contestó Blaine.

-dime- alentó Kurt.

-Hice algo la noche que te quedaste aquí-susurró- algo que no tendría que haber hecho sin tu consentimiento.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:**

_Bueno, quisiera decir que en realidad no se si a las personas que padecen de autismo les pueden dar ataques por alguna razón, solo se que les dan como ataques de histeria o estrez no se como se denominan realmente... pero bueno, Espero que no haya quedado muy raro todo eso..._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que lo hayan disfrutado... ¡Comenten lo que les pareció!_

_Bueno, en fin eso es todo..._

_Ah una cosa mas _**Guest **_vos me escribiste en mi fanfic "no quiero que existas" y solamente quería aclararte que yo NO soy _**yousmiledarren,**_ creo que te confundiste de persona... :)_

_Bueno ahora si, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ^^_

_¡Los quiero!_

_¡FELICES PASCUAS PARA TODOS!_


	7. ¿Especial?

**Notas:** w.w miles de millones de gracias por comentar! **Adriana11, .98, MiliiSidero, Darren's Loveeer, GoodLuckBlackCat, monsetziita, Ilsse, DarrenCEsp, , .LAUF, Gabriela C, Hechizera, Mel Reed, Feer Hummel, Maru de Hobbit, , Anderson-Criss, ValeAsencio, MayiKlaine, Chu criss colfer ** Realmente les agradezco muchisimo que se tomen el tiempo para comentar! amo leer cada uno de sus comentarios ^^

En fin, Disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

Capitulo 7

¿Especial?

Kurt se quedó petrificado cuando Blaine clavó sus profundos ojos avellana en él. Realmente no se esperaba eso, pero a la vez era obvio ¿verdad? Blaine era un chico realmente maduro para su edad, había tenido que enfrentar demasiadas cosas duras durante su corta vida, era más que obvio que no iba a tener miedo de hablar sobre un tema tan tonto como el de un beso ¿no?

Blaine no se incorporó siquiera, solo abrió los ojos clavándolos intensamente sobre Kurt. Su mirada cansada pero dulce y sus risos alborotados, fueron la imagen más hermosa que a Kurt se le había presentado jamás ante sus ojos.

-Te besé- admitió Blaine sin una pizca de vergüenza en su voz, aunque sus pómulos se tiñeron de rojo ante la mirada de Kurt-No pareces sorprendido.

Kurt le dedicó una media sonrisa nerviosa, en realidad no estaba seguro de si decirle o no, pero Blaine le había confesado que lo había besado ¿no? Entonces no habría problema en que él le dijera que lo había visto.

-te vi-admitió Kurt sonrojándose intensamente y Blaine se sonrojo aun mas ante la confesión de Kurt-no dije nada porque creí que te avergonzarías y solo era una confusión.

Blaine sonrió ante lo inocente que sonaban aquellas palabras dichas por Kurt.

-Realmente no sé lo que me sucede-declaró Blaine- pero sé muy bien que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

Kurt tragó nerviosamente, había esperado tanto tiempo oír esas palabras, lo había deseado tantas veces. Pero aun teniéndolo frente a él, sabiendo que esta vez era real, que estaba sucediendo al fin, Kurt no lo creía.

-No puedes hacer esto- dijo Kurt nerviosamente- tus amigos, tu familia, tu reputación ¿piensas arriesgar todo eso por una estúpida confusión?

Blaine se incorporó sentándose junto a Kurt de forma india sobre el sillón. Kurt lo miró con sus orbes azules completamente preocupados. No quería ser la causa de que la vida de Blaine se arruinara por completo.

-Kurt, ya te lo había dicho cuando sucedió lo de los rumores; no me importa mi reputación, ni lo que las personas puedan llegar a creer de mi- Blaine tomó las manos de Kurt entre las suyas- Mis amigos saben quién soy y me querrán sin importar con quien esté. ¿Sabes? Les hable tanto de ti en estos últimos meses que Trent me dijo: ¡amigo estás loco por él, arriésgate ya!

Kurt se sonrojó furiosamente, jamás había creído ser un tema de conversación para Blaine y sus amigos. Se preguntaba entonces como reaccionaria Blaine al saber que Kurt se la pasaba hablando de él con sus amigos.

-Trent, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Wes y David siempre estarán conmigo, ellos no dejaran de ser mis amigos solo porque me guste un chico, no les importara mientras yo sea feliz y los demás… ¡que se pudran!-continuó Blaine tranquilamente- Coop adoraría a cualquiera que me hiciera feliz, adora a mis amigos, ellos suelen acompañarme a verlo… y mis padres, digamos que no les interesa mucho mi vida amorosa-Blaine le sonrió. Kurt estaba perplejo y totalmente colorado.

-Y-Yo…

-No estoy diciendo que tengas que salir conmigo ni nada- Se apresuró a aclarar Blaine- solo quería que supieras lo que siento-inspiró profundamente- pero necesito que tengas en claro que eres alguien muy especial para mí y no importa cuáles sean tus sentimientos sobre mí, no podre cambiar los míos, asique te pido que aunque no sientas nada por mí, me dejes seguir siendo tu amigo.

Kurt sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y que el calor sofocante se le instalaba en los huesos a pesar de estar en pleno otoño.

¿Estaba sucediendo? ¿Era real o solo un sueño maravilloso? Kurt se preguntaba esas y más cosas dentro de su cabeza en ese momento, pero lo único que sabía con certeza era que si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

Su corazón latía velozmente dentro de su pecho y los ojos de Blaine se clavaban como lanzas en los suyos esperando a que dijera algo. Pero lo cierto era que Kurt no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir. El chico de sus sueños le había abierto su corazón y Kurt no podía pronunciar ni siquiera una palabra.

Blaine agachó la cabeza rendido, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine pensaba que él lo estaba rechazando con su silencio. Blaine pensaba que Kurt no lo quería.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ¿acaso existía pensamiento más absurdo?

-Estoy loco por ti desde los 6- dijo Kurt con los ojos brillantes y Blaine levantó la vista hacia él para mirarlo sorprendido- claro que no me di cuenta realmente hasta los doce, pero desde que tengo memoria te he observado. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que un día vinieras y te sentaras conmigo- Kurt sonrió ante los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente- amaba los días en que Jugábamos en el equipo de Vóleibol y que nos ponían juntos en el mismo equipo y tú me hablabas, no eran más que diez palabras pero era mi momento favorito de toda la escuela.

Kurt se sonrojó ante la mirada de total incredulidad y sorpresa que presentaba el rostro de Blaine.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- Indagó Blaine confundido.

-¿Estás loco? Eras Blaine Anderson, el chico amado por todas las chicas del colegio, el líder del equipo de Fútbol, el chico del que todos querían ser amigos y yo era la hormiga bajo tu tapete. Todavía no puedo creer que este en tu casa y estés diciéndome esto.

-Te valoras muy poco Kurt- murmuró Blaine- y tienes un concepto muy equivocado sobre mí. No soy perfecto.

-Lo sé, pero ante mis ojos lo eres-Kurt suspiró.

-Entonces…-dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa- ¿eso quiere decir que aceptarías salir conmigo uno de estos días?

Kurt asintió a modo de respuesta y Blaine se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo dulcemente.

-Eres la luz en medio de toda mi oscuridad Kurt Hummel-susurró Blaine oprimiéndolo más contra sí.

-Podemos ir a visitar a tu hermano mañana si quieres, te acompañare-dijo Kurt suavemente.

Blaine asintió lentamente, recostándose nuevamente sobre el regazo de Kurt y cerrando los ojos para lograr conciliar el sueño.

Kurt suspiró volviendo a acariciar la cabellera risada de Blaine tiernamente, deslizando sus dedos por los suaves risos y comenzando a tararear una melodía dulce y tranquilizadora.

_Mágico_, tal vez era la palabra más indicada para definir a ese momento. Kurt lo había soñado, claro que lo había hecho, un millón de veces incluso. Sin embargo la realidad era mucho mejor que el sueño. Cien veces mejor.

Kurt sentía una extraña pero gratificante sensación en el estomago y hasta podía oír a su corazón palpitar alocadamente en su pecho. Jamás había tenido aquella sensación, jamás había sentido tanta felicidad junta.

* * *

Esa noche, al recostarse en su cama para dormir, cuando todas la luces de la casa habían sido apagadas y la tranquilidad de la noche había inundado por completo todo el lugar, Kurt tuvo miedo de cerrar los ojos, temiendo a que en realidad todo aquello fuera un sueño del cual despertaría en cuanto sus ojos se cerraran.

No lo era.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente Kurt recibió un mensaje que le confirmó que aquello no había sido un sueño en lo absoluto.

_Te pasare a buscar por tu casa, espérame ahí-B_

Kurt sin darse cuenta soltó todo el aliento en un suspiro profundo. Releyó el mensaje unas treinta veces antes de contestarlo con un simple;

_Okay :)-K_

Kurt definitivamente necesitaba hablar con sus amigos en este momento, debía contarles todo lo sucedido y así sentirse liberado de aquella increíblemente grande emoción que invadía su cuerpo y lo hacía querer gritar de emoción.

Pero Kurt le había prometido a Blaine que visitarían a su hermano después de clases así que el castaño tubo que respirara hondo, para poder mantener la calma el resto del día.

* * *

El día en la escuela se tornó más extraño de lo que Kurt había creído posible. Blaine lo había llamado a la hora del almuerzo, quitándole la posibilidad de comentarles algo a sus amigos, y le hizo conocer a cada uno de sus amigos. Kurt sintió por un momento que aquella presentación era más como presentar a una pareja que a un nuevo amigo.

Trent le giñó un ojo de manera cómplice mientras lo saludaba, David le sonrió gentilmente con su pronunciada sonrisa de dientes blancos. Nick lo observó detenidamente, para luego hacerle un comentario al oído a Blaine mientras sonreía tiernamente.

Kurt jamás se había sentido tan observado en la vida, y eso era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta la vez que los rumores se habían esparcido.

Incluso Jeff, uno de los amigos de Blaine, cuando lo saludó lo abrazó sorpresivamente y le susurró al oído algo así como:

-Tengo condones en mi casillero por si los necesitan-Kurt estaba seguro de que jamás se había sentido más avergonzado. Pero fuera de eso, los amigos de Blaine eran agradables y carismáticos.

Toda la escuela lo miraba sorprendidos de que hubiera llegado a la escuela con Blaine en primero lugar y luego porque se sentara con ellos en el almuerzo. Kurt estaba seguro de que ese día volvería a casa con un profundo dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine caminaban tranquilamente, luego de la visita al hermano de Blaine. Gracias al cielo, Cooper estaba en mejores condiciones ese día y había salido de terapia intensiva, por lo que Blaine se sentía muchísimo más aliviado. Aunque aun no le sacaban los aparatos a los que estaba conectado, Coop había estado despierto dibujando junto a Kurt con unos crayones del hospital.

Kurt se sentía completamente impresionado de la habilidad para dibujar que poseía el hermano mayor de Blaine e incluso de su gran capacidad de comprensión. Los había dibujado a Kurt y Blaine tomados de la mano sonriendo. Y tanto Kurt como Blaine pudieron darse cuenta en ese momento que Cooper había comprendido a la perfección la relación que mantenía su hermano con Kurt.

-Realmente tu hermano es muy lindo-comentó Kurt mientras caminaban rumbo a sus casas.

-sí, lo es, creo que le agradas también-contestó Blaine dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Kurt le respondió la sonrisa y continuaron el camino en silenció hasta que Blaine lo rompió-me gustaría implementar lo que había en el dibujo de Coop.

Kurt lo miró confundido, intentando interpretar que había querido decirle Blaine.

-¿Qué?- indagó al no poder entenderlo.

-quiero tomarte de la mano-concluyo Blaine sonrojándose levemente ante la mueca de sorpresa y vergüenza de Kurt.

-Está bien-susurró Kurt con una media sonrisa-puedes hacerlo si quieres.

Blaine miró primero a Kurt, clavando sus ojos en los orbes azules, para luego deslizar su mirada hacia la mano de Kurt que permanecía extendida esperando a que él la tomara. Blaine rozó la mano de Kurt lentamente, y este se estremeció ante el suave tacto de su mano, deslizó sus dedos entrelazándolos con los de Kurt en un agarre perfecto. Una electricidad placentera recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt de arriba abajo y Kurt se pregunto por qué no había hecho eso antes.

Un acto tan simple como el de tomarse de la mano.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto-murmuró Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt desvió la mirada de su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo. Definitivamente el también podría acostumbrarse a aquella asombrosa sensación.

La mano de Blaine era firme y dulce sosteniendo la de Kurt de forma protectora. Y Kurt creía que podría quedarse así para siempre sin necesitar nada mas, solo la mano de Blaine sosteniendo la suya.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo**:

_Uff estoy con el tiempo contado asá que voy a escribir esto lo mas rápido posible..._

_Bueno, fue un capitulo bastante completo, quiero decir hubo confesiones al fin e.e y bueno, espero que no les haya parecido muy rápido..._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, comenten lo que les pareció!_

_Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla, será un placer contestarla ;)_

_Bueno eso es todo!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_Los quieroo!_


	8. Rival

**Notas**: aww ¿les dije que los hiper adoro? Mil gracias por comentar!** Youknowmycoffeeorder, Adriana11, Darren's Loveeer, ValeAsencio, Mage04, MayiKlaine, Mel Reed, DarrenCEsp, Amyxs41, MiliiSidero, monsetziita, GoodLuckBlackCat, , Gabriela C, Elbereth3, Anderson-Criss, AdryRamiss15, Mary de Hobbit, Chu criss colfer, l0vecrisscolfer, Hechizera**, en serio se los agradezco muchisimo!

Gracias a todos los que me siguen desde Gleeklatino, en serio gracias por seguirme! ^^

A los que tengo en facebook, muchisimas gracias tambien! y los que no me tienen me pueden agregar ^^ tengo el link en mi perfil :3 solo avísenme que son gleeks o que siguen mis fics a través de un mje cuando me manden la solicitud c:

Y obviamente muchisimas gracias a los que me siguen aqui en fanfiction desde el principio de esta historia :)

En fin, gracias a todos!

Disfruten el capi!

¡cada vez menos para el final de la primer temporada!

* * *

Capitulo 8

Rival

Kurt había pasado toda la tarde del miércoles en la casa de Brittany contándoles a sus amigos todas las cosas que le habían sucedido con Blaine los días anteriores con lujo de detalles.

Puck estaba eufórico ante la noticia y le reclamaba a Santana dinero de una apuesta que habían hecho, notó Kurt, sobre lo que sucedería entre él y Blaine, y según pudo darse cuenta, Puck había ganado una buena suma de dinero por ello.

Brittany y Rachel mientras tanto comentaban emocionadas sobre el asunto, intentando sacarle más información a Kurt. Aunque realmente les había contado todo, Claro exceptuando el tema del hermano de Blaine. Kurt no creía que le correspondía contarles un tema privado de Blaine a otras personas y al fin y al cabo aquel tema no afectaba mucho a lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Al ver la reacción de sus amigos a Kurt se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que ellos se habían alegrado más que él por lo sucedido, aunque después de meditarlo un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que sería imposible superar la felicidad que le había dado a él aquello.

Kurt llegó a la escuela más temprano que de costumbre ese jueves. Se había quedado hasta tarde en la casa de Brittany la noche anterior y sin embargo cuando llegó a su casa Kurt no había podido ni cerrar los ojos, suponía que debía ser a causa de la emoción. Pero sea cual fuese la razón, no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche, así que Kurt cansado de esperar a que sus ojos se cerraran, a las 5 de la mañana se levantó, se dio una ducha, hizo todos sus rituales de cremas más temprano de lo normal y se dirigió al colegio.

Y ahí estaba, solo en la escuela con la cabeza pegada contra la puerta de su casillero y los ojos cerrados. Estaba seguro de que su cuerpo se resentiría más tarde por no haber dormido ni siquiera unos minutos.

Unos segundos después sus compañeros empezaron a llegar al lugar en avalancha, ocupando cada centímetro del pasillo. Observó el lugar con detenimiento, buscando algún rostro conocido, o mejor dicho el rostro de alguno de sus amigos. Pero su vista se detuvo antes de encontrar a cualquiera de ellos, sobre una chica pelirroja de corta estatura y con el rostro repleto de pecas. Su cabello ondulado le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos grandes y verdes brillaban intensamente combinados con su gran sonrisa. Pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención de Kurt, claro, la chica era hermosa y cualquiera se hubiese volteado a mirarla, pero lo que a Kurt le había llamado la atención era que la chica caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela junto a Blaine y eso no era todo, ellos estaban caminando de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, tal y como si fueran una pareja de novios reciente.

Kurt tragó saliva intentando aclarar sus ideas, mientras que lo que parecía ser una feliz pareja se acercaba a él. Era poco decir que todo el alumnado de McKinley observaba a Blaine caminando con la hermosa chica de la mano, y esto hacia más que nada que los celos de Kurt ardieran a una temperatura extremadamente alta.

Pero esa chica no podía ser nada de Blaine, si tan solo había pasado un día desde que Kurt se había tomado de la mano con Blaine camino a casa. La chica debía ser una vieja amiga.

¿Verdad?

Blaine y la joven se pararon junto a él y Kurt no pudo evitar quitar su seño fruncido y devolverle la sonrisa a Blaine.

-Hola Kurt-saludó Blaine soltando la mano de la joven que lo acompañaba y besando a Kurt dulcemente en la mejilla. Kurt se sonrojó al instante- Ella es Angie.

El nombre hizo eco en los tímpanos de Kurt, haciendo que todo se volviera claro de repente ante sus ojos. Angie se llamaba la ex novia de Blaine, aquella que según Blaine había descubierto su voz. Aquella de la que Blaine nunca se había querido separar pero que había tenido que dejar ir por la distancia. Esa chica era la que Blaine había amado tiempo atrás. Y para lo que a Kurt concernía, esa chica significaba una bomba de tiempo para él y su relación con Blaine.

Kurt estrechó la mano de Angie y le devolvió la sonrisa de manera forzada, intentando parecer lo más natural posible.

-Es un gusto conocerte Angie, Blaine me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Kurt intentando ser lo más agradable posible. Porque tenía que hacerlo ¿o no dice el dicho; "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca"? eso era exactamente lo que Kurt pensaba.

-El gusto es mío Kurt, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo, ya que Blaine no me ha hablado de ti en lo absoluto-contestó Angie con voz suave y dulce como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera un alago. Kurt enrojeció de Furia repentina.

-Eso es porque acabas de llegar Angie y No hemos hablado casi nada- Murmuró Blaine mirándola con ojos brillantes, Angie le sonrió divertida. Los celos de Kurt aumentaron en ese mismo instante al sentirse completamente ajeno a ellos.

Kurt carraspeó intentando que dejaran de mirarse de esa manera y se dieran cuenta de que él aun estaba allí.

-¡Oh si!- Dijo Blaine repentinamente, abandonando su estado se embelesamiento- ¿Kurt, le podrías mostrar la escuela a Angie? Le prometí que yo se la mostraría pero había olvidado que debía hablar con el profesor de Coro ya que quiero inscribirme en el Club Glee y me dijo que hablara con él hoy antes de que comience el horario de clases.

Kurt se quedó en Shock por unos segundos ¿En serio Blaine pretendía que Kurt paseara con su ex novia mostrándole los pasillos de McKinley como si nada sucediera? Si Blaine pensaba eso estaba muy equivocado. Kurt Hummel jamás se juntaría con el enemigo, jamás.

-Claro- Respondió Kurt mordiéndose la lengua. Todavía no podía entender el porqué no podía decirle _no_ a Blaine. Y no importaba cuan incomoda fuera aquella situación para él, no podía negarse cuando Blaine necesitaba ayuda.

-Genial-dijo Blaine alegremente- Entonces, nos vemos más tarde.

Dicho esto, Blaine dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo repleto de chicos.

-Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo ya que las clases van a comenzar- Comento Kurt abriendo su casillero y sacando los libros que necesitaría para su primera clase- así que haremos un recorrido rápido por toda la escuela si te parece bien.

Kurt cerró el casillero encontrándose nuevamente con el rostro de Angie, pero ahora era distinto, su hermosa sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca de total fastidio y Kurt tuvo que preguntarse por un momento si esa era la misma chica que había conocido segundos antes.

-¿te sucede algo?- indagó Kurt incrédulo.

-No, claro que no- Contestó Angie dedicándole una suave sonrisa, aunque Kurt pudo notar enseguida que a ella tampoco le agradaba en lo más mínimo estar en su compañía.

Recorrieron la escuela en unos minutos, visitando cada corredor, cada aula, la biblioteca y hasta llegar al campo de futbol donde Blaine solía practicar a diario.

Kurt se detuvo en la entrada del campo observando el lugar extrañamente vacio.

-Y este es el campo de futbol- anunció Kurt en cuanto él y Angie pisaron la entrada-Blaine es el capitán del equipo.

Ante la última frase de Kurt, Angie suspiró con rabia. Kurt se volteó para quedar de frente a ella encontrándose nuevamente con su mueca de fastidio.

-¿puedo ser honesta contigo Kurt?-Indagó Angie cruzándose de Brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta de alambre cerrada que daba al campo, aun sin quitar la mueca de su rostro.

-C-Claro- tartamudeó Kurt sintiéndose repentinamente amenazado por la presencia de la chica.

-Blaine fue mi novio hace algún tiempo, supongo que ya lo sabías- Kurt asintió lentamente, sospechando a que quería llegar Angie con su charla- Y supongo que sabes que en realidad no quisimos separarnos, sino que la situación se tornó difícil y…

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto- la interrumpió Kurt.

-Conozco a Blaine demasiado bien y no es necesario que me diga cuando alguien le gusta- dijo Angie rodando los ojos- vine aquí porque quería verlo, visitarlo. Tienes que saber bien que fue mío antes de que comenzaras a gustarle- Kurt se sonrojó ante las palabras de Angie, pero esta prosiguió con su tono lúgubre haciendo caso omiso a su reacción- Y pienso pelear por él, no me importa quién seas, no te la dejaré fácil. Blaine me amaba y sé que puedo lograr que lo haga de nuevo.

Kurt se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir ante esto, nunca le había pasado algo parecido en toda su vida.

¿Eso significaba que tendría que luchar por Blaine para no perderlo? Aunque Kurt no estaba seguro de tenerlo en primer lugar y en ese caso ¿Cómo podría perder algo que nunca tuvo? ¿Por qué tendría que luchar por alguien que ni siquiera había salido con él en realidad? Kurt tenía una sola respuesta para eso.

-Lamento que esto tenga que ser así- siguió Angie con un suspiro- Pero desde ahora seremos rivales, y lamento decirte que nadie le gana a Angelina Watson.

Angie dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Bueno pues, yo no lamento decirte- dijo Kurt en voz alta haciendo que Angie se detuviera en seco- que voy a pelear por Blaine y no me dejare vencer, estuve mucho tiempo luchando para que me notara y ahora que lo logre no pienso darme por vencido.

Kurt caminó con paso decidido junto a Angie.

-sígueme, te llevaré con Blaine- Angie lo fulminó con la mirada, pero lo siguió de todos modos en silencio.

Kurt lucharía por Blaine por una simple y única razón: Porque lo quería y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien se lo arrebatara. Aunque después de todo, Kurt sabía muy bien que Blaine era el que decidía y probablemente, no importaría cuanto se esforzaran Angie y él, Blaine ya tendría sus sentimientos claros, sin importar nada.

* * *

Más tarde ese día Blaine había invitado a Kurt a ir a patinar a la plaza central de Lima.

Kurt lo esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos de dicha plaza mientras se calzaba sus rollers. Tan solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que Kurt lograra divisar la silueta de Blaine acercándose a él, pero toda la felicidad en Kurt se disipó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Blaine no venia solo. Junto a él se acercaba patinando torpemente Angie, quien le dedico una mueca de desprecio en cuanto hubieron llegado a su lado.

-¿Listo para patinar?- indagó Blaine ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-Siempre estoy listo-Kurt le dedicó una mirada desafiante a Angie y ella se la devolvió de forma intensa mientras un confundido Blaine los observaba.

-Que empiece el duelo- sentenció Angie y ambos comenzaron a patinar velozmente por la senda hecha especialmente para patinadores que había en la plaza. Dejando a Blaine atrás totalmente anonadado.

Kurt había logrado pasar a Angie mientras esta hacia grandes esfuerzos por tomar la delantera. Era como si aquella carrera definiera cual de los dos era digno de Blaine.

Angie al notar que no podía pasarlo estiró sus brazos hasta tomar la cintura de Kurt con sus manos firmemente.

-¿Qué estas…- la pregunta se quedo en el aire cuando Kurt sintió como era empujado y caía contra el césped a un lado de la senda. Sus manos llegaron al suelo antes que su cabeza. Sin embargo Kurt sintió repentinamente un ardor agudo en su rodilla. De todas maneras, Kurt no se detuvo siquiera a observar la herida, se levanto rápidamente del suelo y volvió a la carrera.

Angie ya se había alejado unos metros de él y el dolor en su pierna se agudizaba a medida que avanzaba, pero Kurt no podía perder, sentía que si lo hacía perdería a Blaine para siempre y no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Se acercaban al lugar donde habían comenzado, al final de la carrera y Kurt intentó ir más rápido, pero el dolor en su pierna y el agotamiento por no haber dormido le pasaron factura en ese mismo instante. Sintió como su pierna se doblaba sin su consentimiento y caía al suelo dolorosamente con la rodilla herida y la respiración agitada. Sentía repentinamente su cuerpo débil y adolorido y oía a lo lejos la voz de Angie vitoreándose por haber ganado. Pero Kurt no la veía, tenía el rostro mirando al piso totalmente devastado. Había perdido y tal vez aquella fuera una estúpida carrera, pero no significaba solo eso para Angie y para él, era algo mas, aquello que definía quien se merecía quedarse con Blaine.

-¡Kurt!-oyó el grito de Blaine y luego sintió como este se arrodillaba junto a él- estas sangrando, ¿te encuentras bien?

Fue ahí cuando Kurt notó por primera vez el pequeño charco de sangre que había bajo su rodilla y lo que era más horrible ante sus ojos, su pantalón roto.

-Estoy bien, solo me caí- suspiró Kurt mientras Blaine le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda.

-y perdiste Kurtcito- comentó Angie acercándose a él- sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?

Blaine levantó la vista hacia ella confundido y luego la dirigió hacia Kurt que asentía sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Ganaste-susurró Kurt sintiéndose totalmente desdichado.

-¿De que rayos hablan?- indagó Blaine algo enfadado por sentirse totalmente excluido.

-Ella ganó- explicó Kurt- por eso ella merece estar contigo.

Blaine alzó las cejas incrédulo.

-¿Estaban compitiendo por mi?- ambos asintieron sin decir una palabra- wow creía que era una persona, no un objeto.

-no es eso- se apresuró a decir Angie- esto fue solo para demostrarte quien te merece más.

-Tú decides al final- termino Kurt levantando la mirada hacia Blaine con ojos tristes.

-Esta es la estupidez más grande que había oído- dijo Blaine enfadado mientras se arrancaba los patines y ayudaba a Kurt a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- indagó Angie perpleja.

-Llevaré a Kurt a casa para curarle la herida-respondió Blaine bruscamente mientras ayudaba a Kurt a levantarse y lo sostenía por debajo de los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar.

-¡Tienes que decidir!- insistió Angie.

-No hay nada que decidir Angie, ya te lo había dicho, esta estúpida competencia no cambió nada-dijo Blaine exasperado y Kurt lo miró sorprendido y con gran curiosidad- te ame, muchísimo, pero te fuiste y las cosas cambiaron. Ahora quiero estar con Kurt y no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento cuando estoy con él, es como si por fin encontrara mi lugar- Blaine se detuvo por un momento mientras Kurt lo miraba completamente sonrojado y sentía a su corazón palpitante en su pecho y Angie lo observaba con angustia- podemos ser amigos, pero ya no puedo quererte de la manera en que alguna vez lo hice, porque mis sentimientos son otros ahora. En verdad lo siento pero esa es la verdad.

Angie comenzó a llorar, pero Blaine solo mantuvo el cuerpo de Kurt firme contra el suyo mientras la observaba.

-Creí que podría hacer algo para recuperarte- sollozó la joven refregándose los ojos y repentinamente sonriendo altaneramente- de todas formas nadie te amará como yo Blaine y tú Kurt Hummel- dijo señalando a Kurt con su dedo índice y dedicándole una mirada furiosa- serás mi rival de por vida.

Dicho esto Angie se alejó del lugar patinando como una profesional, con la frente en alto y sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Me había dicho que no sabía patinar- suspiró Blaine mientras caminaban lentamente con Kurt hacia su casa.

Era extraño, pero Kurt ya no sentía celos por aquella chica, sino algo parecido al respeto. Se había rendido ante las palabras de Blaine, pero se había ido con la frente en alto a pesar de que Kurt estaba seguro que ella sentía un dolor inmenso por dentro.

-Mañana vuelve a su casa-dijo Blaine en cuanto llegaron a su casa y mientras curaba la rodilla herida de Kurt- iré a despedirla al aeropuerto.

-¿Podrías saludarla de mi parte?- Blaine lo miró incrédulo- no le guardo rencor, solo creo que si no estuviéramos en esta situación, podríamos ser amigos. Después de todo ella solo estaba defendiendo lo que había sido de ella en primer lugar- Blaine bufó rodando los ojos mientras terminaba de vendar la rodilla de Kurt-¿Qué?

-¿Puedes dejar de tratarme como un objeto? Yo decido con quien estar, no pueden pasarme de mano en mano como a una piedra- Kurt se sonrojó bajando la cabeza.

-Lo siento- se disculpo avergonzado. Blaine le sonrió tiernamente antes de pegar sus labios dulcemente a los de Kurt, atrapando su labio inferior y rosándolo con sus dientes.

-Te quiero Kurt, demasiado-murmuró Blaine separando apenas sus labios.

-También te quiero- contestó Kurt rodeando con sus Brazos el cuello de Blaine y volviéndolo a besar.

Kurt no sabía realmente que era aquello que tenia con Blaine. Era algo extraño, algo así como amigos que se tomaban de la mano y se besaban de vez en cuando. Pero lo cierto era que no le preocupaba demasiado descubrir que era aquello. Lo que fuera, mientras estuviese con Blaine, sería perfecto.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:**

_ejem, se que a muchos les hubiese gustado que Blaine sea el que este celoso y eso... pero esta vez no fue el caso... tal vez mas adelante, en la siguiente temporada.._**_._**

_Les quería recordar que esta temporada consta solamente de 10 capítulos... pero ya comencé a escribir la segunda.. que supongo tendrá la misma cantidad de capítulos._

_Mi única duda es si debería continuar subiéndolo acá o hacer como si fuera otro fic y subirlo separado de este... ¿ustedes que prefieren?_

_**Respuestas a sus preguntas:**_

**Darren's Loveeer** preguntó: Entonces Blaine es gay o bi? _Bueno, supongo que despues de todo Blaine en este fic es Bisexual, ya que ha salido con mujeres tambien... pero a mi me gusta pensar que es solo Kurtsexual y nada mas xD jaja Beso!_

**MayiKlaine** Preguntó: Las cosas serán fáciles para ellos de ahora en adelante o habrán algunas dificultades? _bueno, realmente no se si esto era una duda para que yo contestara o simplemente un soliloquio pero de todas manera te dire, que las cosas nunca son faciles, pero creo que todo saldra bien de todas maneras. Besos!_

**GoodLuckBlackCat** Preguntó: me pregunto si en este fic habrá Neff oh! y cierto! que le habrá dicho Nick a Blaine? ¿"qué buen gusto tienes"? _Bueno lamento decirte que esta temporada no habra Niff/Neff, pero podria tenerlo en cuenta para la proxima, realmente me encanta esa pareja tambien ^^. Y lo que Nick al oido a Blaine, creo que en mi imaginacion fue algo asi como: **Es un bonito chico Blaine, cuidalo bien.** Besito!_

**Elbereth3** Preguntó:Se puede alguien morir de una sobredosis de ternura? _no lo se... Pero Bueno si es asi yo supongo que todos los Klainers hemos muerto y resucitado mil veces en cada una de sus escenas jaja Besito!_

_En fin, si tiene alguna duda una vez mas les digo, que no duden en preguntar! será un placer contestar sus preguntas ^^ _

_Bueno creo que eso es todo!_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

_Besos!_

_Los quiero!_


	9. Sentimientos De Amor

**Notas: **alksakj Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por dejar sus comentarios! **Mage04, ValeAsencio, Gabriela C, Anderson-Criss, Mel Reed, AdryRamiss15, MiliiSidero, GoodLuckBlackCat, l0vecrisscolfer, Hechizera, Darren's Loveeer, Adriana11, Mikuniru, Elbereth3, Chu criss colfer. **Muchisisisisimas gracias!

También les agradezco a los que pusieron el fic en favoritos y a los que lo siguen, pero... Los que también comentan, se que están ahí y al fin y al cabo, los comentarios son lo que mantienen la comunicación entre el lector y el escritor... y mantienen vivo el fic y mis ganas de escribir y... no se, los adoro 3 gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar w.w

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Capitulo 9

Sentimientos de amor

Kurt se despertó aquella mañana por el sonido de su celular que indicaba que alguien le había mandado un mensaje. Tanteó debajo de su almohada pero no había nada allí y el sonido parecía estar taladrándole la cabeza. Se levantó con el sueño gravado en el rostro y bajó de su cama con cuidado, sintiendo un leve pinchazo en la rodilla. Hacía ya dos semanas del día que se había lastimado pero aun le dolía un poco aquella herida ya cicatrizada. Caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó el móvil que se encontraba sobre este. Kurt abrió los ojos como platos al leer el contenido del mensaje.

_Hey Kurtcito, debo decirte algo. Blaine realmente no sabe lo que sientes por él y creo que deberías decírselo. Soy Angie (le robe tu número a Blaine)-A_

Kurt releyó el mensaje varias veces antes de llegar a comprenderlo completamente y lograr formular una respuesta.

_**¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Quieres ayudarme? Porque eso sería realmente extraño-K**_

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Kurt intento meditar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que llegara el siguiente mensaje. Aunque lo cierto era que nada parecía tener sentido en su vida desde hacía un tiempo largo.

_Claro que no quiero ayudarte, eres mi rival ¿lo olvidas? Pero quiero que Blaine sea feliz y si para eso tengo que darte un consejo lo hare-A_

Kurt se sintió bastante triste por Angie en ese momento, estaba seguro de que él en su lugar jamás ayudaría al chico que le había arrebatado a su amado. Pero realmente Kurt estaba agradecido de que la joven quisiera ayudarlo.

Segundos después otro mensaje llegó a la casilla de Kurt.

_A veces hay sentimiento que guardamos en nuestros corazones, pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que nos entiendan-A_

Kurt suspiró leyendo el mensaje. Angie tenía razón, Kurt debía ser claro con sus sentimientos hacia Blaine para que este pudiera sentirse tranquilo. Después de todo, hacia semanas que su relación se había vuelto algo extraña. Caminaban tomados de la mano, se daban besos dispersos. Definitivamente eso ya no era una simple amistad. Pero Kurt no podía abrir su corazón más allá de eso, tenía miedo. Y a pesar de que había hablado un poco de eso con Blaine hacia ya algún tiempo, nunca había sido totalmente claro.

Lo cierto era que Kurt jamás había tenido una relación o algo parecido con alguien, tenía miedo de lastimar a Blaine, de cometer errores, de salir lastimado, de no estar realmente enamorado. Demasiadas dudas inundaban su cabeza en esos momentos.

Kurt quería a Blaine, por supuesto que lo quería. Amaba pasar tiempo con él y hablar de temas sin importancia, adoraba tomar su mano y besarlo, odiaba pensar que podría enamorarse de otra persona, pero ¿eso era estar enamorado?

Kurt suspiró indignado al saber que no encontraría una respuesta para sus dudas dentro de su cabeza.

_**Gracias-K**_

No había nada más que Kurt pudiera decirle. Tenía claro que quería a Blaine mucho más de lo que había querido a nadie nunca. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien antes. La única persona que podría aclarar sus dudas y que no le daría mil vueltas con una respuesta inconcreta.

Tenía que hablar con Brittany.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, mientras la lluvia se desparramaba por los tejados de todas las casas de Lima y el frio calaba los huesos de todo aquel que saliera, haciendo notable que el invierno estaba cayendo sobre ellos, Kurt salió de su casa abrigado con un largo sobretodo negro, para llegar a la casa de Brittany sin congelarse.

El camino que no era muy largo hacia la casa de su amiga, se le había hecho interminable a causa de la baja temperatura.

Al llegar, Brittany lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Ya hacia algunos días que no se veían, primero que nada por los horarios de la escuela que no compartían ninguna clase y segundo porque la relación de ella y Puck sin quererlo claramente, los había distanciado también.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí unicornio?- preguntó Brittany dulcemente, mientras ambos se sentaban sobre la cama de ella uno frente al otro.

-Necesito tu ayuda Britt, y sé que tu mejor que nadie me va a poder ayudar con esto-Empezó Kurt lentamente.

-Te escucho- sonrió Brittany mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Lord Tubbington, su gato, que se encontraba recostado a su lado y lo abrazaba tiernamente.

Kurt inspiró profundamente antes de hablar, realmente tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que Brittany le diera una respuesta.

-Me gusta Blaine, en verdad me gusta y como ya sabes nuestra relación ha ido avanzando con el paso del tiempo- Brittany asentía mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de su gato- Y creo que es el momento de que las cosas se pongan más serias…

-¿Quieres acostarte con él?- Kurt pudo sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas ante la pregunta de su amiga. Realmente ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza aquella idea, y definitivamente ese era un paso del que se veía muy lejos en este momento.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso, todavía no estoy listo para eso… es algo demasiado avanzado para mí-Kurt suspiró- yo… quisiera saber… necesito saber, como te das cuenta de que estas enamorado de alguien. Realmente quiero a Blaine, ¿pero cómo se si estoy en verdad enamorado de él?

-Bueno- Dijo Brittany sin quitar la mirada se su gato mientras lo acariciaba- es un sentimiento extraño, no creo que a todas las personas les pase igual pero… es algo que no te deja pensar con coherencia-Brittany sonrió para sí misma como recordando algo- te sientes feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, te preocupas mas por la otra persona que por ti mismo, piensas en él todo el tiempo y te preocupa pensar que algún día lo perderás. Tienes una extraña sensación dentro de ti cuando te besa y cuando sus dedos rozan tu piel. Te sientes completo cuando estas junto a él y sientes que estas en el lugar correcto.

Kurt se quedo en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Si enamorarse era como Brittany lo describía entonces eso quería decir que Kurt realmente estaba enamorado de Blaine.

-El amor es una cosa hermosa cuando es correspondido. Enamorarse es el sentimiento que completa al corazón, nubla el pensamiento y ciega a tus sentidos. Eso es estar enamorado, amar mas allá de lo que puedes ver o tocar. Cuando uno se enamora no puede describir realmente lo que siente.

Kurt suspiró y abrazó a su amiga con todo el cariño que tenia. Sabía que Brittany le aclararía sus dudas. A veces podía ser algo torpe y descuidada, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos Brittany era el ser más puro y sincero respecto a estos.

-¿Logré ayudarte?- Indago Brittany mientras correspondía el abrazo de Kurt y su gato escapaba para no ser aplastado por los cuerpos de ambos.

-Hiciste más que eso Britt- contesto Kurt oprimiéndola más contra él- tienes razón Britt, enamorarse es el sentimiento más hermoso que hay.

-Entonces…-murmuró Brittany separándose un poco de Kurt- ¿eso quiere decir que estas enamorado de Blaine?

-Ciegamente enamorado de Blaine- admitió Kurt sonrojándose y sonriéndole a su amiga que había comenzado a rebotar en la cama de felicidad.

-siempre lo supe-Comentó Brittany con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿sabes Britt? Creo que yo también lo sabía.

* * *

Esa noche, Luego de volver de la casa de su amiga, Kurt llamó a Blaine para encontrarse en la plaza central de Lima. Necesitaba hablar con él, y no podía ser por teléfono, tenía que hablarle frente a frente, confesarle sus sentimientos y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Kurt permanecía sentado en uno de los Bancos de madera de la plaza, mientras esperaba a que Blaine llegara. Al igual que en la tarde, el frio calaba los huesos y hacia que Kurt se estremeciera a cada segundo que pasaba. La escarcha se formaba sobre el césped y de las hojas de los arboles caían los restos de las gotas que la lluvia había dejado.

Repentinamente unos brazos lo rodearon protectoramente y Al voltear el rostro Kurt se encontró con el de Blaine, quien lo abrazaba intentando quitarle el frio. Era curioso como Kurt ni siquiera había notado cuando Blaine se había sentado junto a él. Blaine deposito un beso casto sobre los labios de Kurt a modo de saludo.

-¿era tan urgente lo que querías decirme que no pudiste esperar a que esta horrible noche de frio acabara?-indago Blaine con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es que no podía esperar- susurró Kurt- no quería esperar, quiero que lo sepas.

Blaine lo observo con curiosidad y le besó dulcemente la mejilla.

-cuéntame-lo animó aun sin soltarlo de su cálido abrazo protector.

-Siempre supe que eras especial para mí, y te he observado durante años-comenzó Kurt lentamente intentando tranquilizar a su corazón que palpitaba veloz en su pecho- pero cuanto te tuve conmigo, realmente no supe que hacer, ni como debía actuar y eso era porque en realidad jamás me había detenido a pensar cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó sobre ellos en ese instante y Blaine apretó su agarre a Kurt.

-Ahora, se bien lo que siento por ti, y estos sentimientos, que me llenaban de dudas sobre ti y sobre mí, ahora sé que son sentimientos de amor-Kurt tragó nerviosamente y alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Blaine- te amo Blaine, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, no quiero verte con alguien más, no quiero que te enamores de otra persona que no sea yo, y sé que podría sonar egoísta, pero quiero que seas mío, que estés conmigo y que nadie nos separe nunca.

Blaine lo beso, callando el discurso agitado, nervioso y repleto de éxtasis de Kurt. Sus labios acariciaron los de Kurt de manera suave y delicada, pero a la vez intensa y profunda.

Se separó unos segundos después mirando con sus ojos avellana profundos a los de Kurt que ahora parecían un azul hielo.

-nadie nos va a separar, nunca- Blaine volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez de manera casta una y otra y otra vez, mirándolo con ojos brillantes y ansiosos- estaré contigo lo juro y quiero ser tuyo Kurt, y que tú seas mío por siempre.

Kurt estiró sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Blaine y lo beso intensamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Disfrutando del suave tacto de los labios de Blaine contra los suyos, y del calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Blaine al estar tan cerca del suyo.

Todo se sentía tan perfecto. Los labios de Blaine encajaban perfectos con los de Kurt y sus manos eran suaves acariciando su mejilla. Y Kurt de repente no entendía porque había tenido tanto miedo en primer lugar.

-Te amo Kurt- Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa en el rostro y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír también de aquella misma manera que lo estaba haciendo Blaine, como maravillado y tan remotamente Feliz. Sus labios se volvieron a unir.

El frio olvidado por ambos cuerpos cálidos que parecían hechos perfectamente a medida el uno para el otro. El viento soplaba a cada minuto con mayor intensidad y ellos no parecían notarlo, totalmente hundidos en su propio mundo.

Blaine se separó por un segundo.

-deberíamos irnos-murmuró, Kurt asintió. La Luz de la luna iluminaba el parque, pero ya no era del todo seguro estar por ahí a esas horas. Ambos se levantaron del asiento y caminaron por el sendero tomados de la mano.

-entonces…-hablo Kurt con una media sonrisa en su rostro- ¿esto significa que estamos saliendo o algo así?

Blaine le sonrió e hizo que Kurt se detuviera. Parándose frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos con una leve sonrisa en los labios

-Te amo Kurt, ¿Quieres salir conmigo y ser mi novio?-indagó Blaine. Kurt sonrió aun más y lo beso tiernamente tomándolo por los hombros.

-Claro que quiero Blaine-contesto. Blaine le sonrió y volvió a tomarlo de la mano para continuar su camino.

-debes dejarme hacerlo mejor-susurró Blaine- Quiero que sea algo especial.

-¿A que te refieres?- indagó Kurt confundido.

-Mañana por la tarde aquí te espero ¿está bien?-pidió Blaine y Kurt lo observo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estas planeando?-indagó Kurt.

-Es una sorpresa y si te lo digo, ya no sería sorpresa-sonrió Blaine.

Kurt suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está bien- dijo rendido pero divertido a la vez.

Después de todo era la primera vez que alguien quería darle una sorpresa y por extraño que pareciera, la persona que le quería dar la sorpresa era él chico que Kurt siempre había observado y que ahora casualmente era su novio.

Kurt estaba seguro de que si alguien le hubiese dicho el año anterior que algo así pasaría, se hubiese reído de buena gana sin poder creerlo en absoluto. Pero estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, y por más que lo creyera imposible era cierto y Kurt estaba seguro de que no podía sentirse más dichoso.

* * *

**Notas del capitulo:**

_Bueno las cosas se aclaran y es bonito ¿no creen? Yo particularmente creo que era necesario transformar los sentimientos en palabras. Siempre es necesario, así las cosas siempre salen mejor. No es bueno guardarse las cosas. Pero claro, esa es solo mi opinión..._

_Respecto a donde publicaré la segunda temporada de este fanfic, según sus "votos", la mayoría eligió que lo publique por separado, así que eso haré. _

_Tengo pensado, dejar pasar una semana, luego de que termine de publicar la primera temporada, para luego comenzar a subir la segunda, pero todavía no lo decido... no se preocupen, en el próximo capitulo les voy a avisar la fecha en que publicaré el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada. La segunda temporada se llamará:** "Amor De Mi Vida"**. _

_Estuve pensando también en una posible tercer temporada, pero eso tampoco lo decidí todavía... supongo que esperaré a terminar la segunda y luego veré..._

_**Respuestas a sus Preguntas:**_

_**Mage04** preguntó:Quería saber cuantas temporadas va a tener esta historia? Y Vas a darnos un tiempo de espera para la próxima temporada o cuando termines la primera la semana siguiente viene la otra? Bueno, todavía no se en realidad cuantas temporadas va a tener, como dije mas arriba, me gustaría hacer una tercer temporada... y la verdad me gusta la idea de seguir esta historia unas temporadas mas... pero aun no lo decido. Respecto al tiempo de espera entre una temporada y la otra, aun no lo decido tampoco... puede que actualicé al siguiente domingo como siempre o espere una semana o no lo se... pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo, les pondré la fecha en que publicaré el primer capitulo de la 2da temporada ^^_

_Besito!_

_**Mel Reed** Preguntó: me gustaría saber si van a hacer esto ya oficial, o algo así? Bueno, supongo que con este capitulo algo de tu duda allá sido respondido... sin embargo, te aconsejo que esperes al siguiente capitulo e.e_

_Besitos!_

_**GoodLuckBlackCat:**ahh me pregunto cuándo Blaine y Kurt se dirán que se aman y también cuándo llegará la parte por la que es de categoría T este fic? Bueno, creo que ya no es necesario que responda a tu primera pregunta xD sin embargo puedo responder a la segunda: simplemente porque me pareció la categoría mas adecuada x) esta temporada al menos, no habrá escenas subidas de tono... y bueno... según lo que dice la descripción de la categoría** T** "Conveniente para los adolescentes, 13 años y más, con un poco de violencia, lenguaje vulgar menor y temas adultos sugerentes menores." creo que era la mas adecuada para este fic... no lo se... Posiblemente la siguiente temporada tenga algo mas subido de tono._

_Besos!_

_Bueno, en fin, eso fue todo por ahora, nos leemos en el proximo y ultimo capitulo de esta temporada!_

_Comenten que les pareció este capitulo! y dejen sus dudas, recuerden que sus preguntas son siempre bienvenidas!_

_Besitos!_

_Los quiero!_


	10. Primera Nieve

**Notas:** Gracias, Gracias, Millones de gracias a todos lo que comentaron,**ValeAsencio, MiliiSidero, Mage04, Ilsse, Gabriela C, Mel Reed, AdryRamiss15, Anderson-Criss, DarrenCEsp, Darren's Loveeer, Elbereth3, Adriana11**

En serio, les agradezco muchisimo, porque con cada uno de sus comentarios me alegraban un poquito mas y me daban muchos animos para continuar con esta historia, tantos animos me dieron que pude hacer una continuación para esta pequeña historia.

Este es el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada de Llegando A Ti, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

En fin, ¡Disfruten del ultimo capitulo de esta temporada!

* * *

Capitulo 10

Primera nieve

El sol no brillaba esa mañana en todo Lima, las oscuras nubes ocupaban todo el cielo haciendo que diera la impresión de que era más tarde de lo que en realidad era.

Kurt miraba distraído por la ventana del salón de Filosofía. Se sentía completamente aburrido y solo, y ni siquiera su clase favorita podía Alegrarlo. Blaine no había asistido a clases ese día, y Kurt estaba preocupado de que se hubiera enfermado por culpa de él ya que la noche anterior lo había hecho ir a la Plaza en medio de un frio polar solo para decirle sus sentimientos. Claro que no era algo menor, pero comenzaba a pensar que podría haber elegido otro lugar de encuentro donde hubiera calefacción.

Pero no era solo Blaine el que no había aparecido por McKinley ese día, ni Britt, ni Puck, ni Santana, ni Rachel se habían presentado a clases. Ni siquiera ninguno de los amigos de Blaine se encontraba en el lugar. Kurt pensó por un momento que podría ser una epidemia de gripe, pero sería muy raro que él no se hubiese contagiado también, así que descarto la idea rápidamente de su mente.

Soltó un suspiró agotado, las clases sin Blaine y sin sus amigos realmente no eran lo mismo en absoluto. De haber sabido que nadie vendría, Kurt hubiese faltado de igual manera que ellos.

Su profesor se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó en el lugar que debía estar ocupando Blaine de haber ido a la escuela.

-He notado que has mejorado mucho tus notas desde la primera prueba Kurt-comentó el señor James de manera amistosa- realmente creí que no podrías recuperarte después de aquel primer examen.

Kurt se sonrojó furiosamente, por lo menos ahora su profesor no lo consideraba un idiota que no podía entender la materia, pero a Kurt lo fastidiaba un poco que haya podido pensar así de él en algún momento.

-bueno, realmente creo que me costó volver a retomar el ritmo de la escuela al inicio del año, pero luego logre acostumbrarme de nuevo, gracias por preocuparse- murmuró Kurt creyendo terminada la charla.

-he notado que pasas mucho tiempo con el señor Anderson-comento su profesor y Kurt no pudo evitar mirarlo asombrado.

-Bueno si, él me ha ayudado con esto, dándome clases particulares y nosotros somos…-Kurt se detuvo, ¿iba a decirle a su profesor que Blaine y él eran novios? Bueno, no tendría nada de malo en realidad, pero ¿y si su profesor era homofóbico o algo por el estilo? ¿Y si los desaprobaba a ambos por el solo hecho de ser Gays?

Kurt tragó duro ante aquella idea, no quería ocultarle a nadie que Blaine y él estaban juntos, pero por alguna razón prefería evitar el tema hasta hablarlo seriamente con Blaine.

-¿novios?-indagó su profesor sacándolo abruptamente de su ensimismamiento. Kurt lo observo confundido, como si aquella palabra no existiera en su diccionario y mucho menos pronunciada por su profesor favorito.

-Disculpe ¿Qué?- indagó Kurt perplejo.

-Blaine y tu son novios ¿verdad?- Kurt no respondió, aun seguía pasmado por las palabras del hombre que tenía en frente-bueno, es que anoche Salí a comprar unas frituras y los vi en el parque caminando de la mano y realmente me pareció curioso que no me haya enterado antes, ya sabes, los chismes aquí en Lima corren muy rápido.

Kurt sentía los nervios de punta y a sus mejillas ardiendo por dentro. Realmente no sabía que decirle.

-bueno, en realidad aun nadie lo sabe y no sé si Blaine quiera que lo sepan los demás…-murmuró nervioso Kurt.

-oh, lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte ni nada parecido, yo te prometo que no le diré a nadie-Kurt soltó un suspiro de alivio- y una cosa más, hacen una bonita pareja.

Dicho esto, su profesor se levantó del asiento perteneciente a Blaine y se ubico nuevamente en su escritorio. Kurt estaba seguro de que si antes él era su profesor favorito, ahora creía que era el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra.

El resto del día transcurrió demasiado tranquilo para lo que Kurt estaba acostumbrado. Estuvo solo todo el día y se aburrió completamente en cada una de las clases que había tenido. Pero finalmente el timbre que anunciaba que las clases habían finalizado sonó y Kurt salió disparando lejos del establecimiento.

Caminó solo las cuadras que los separaban de su casa y al llegar se dio una ducha, para luego salir rumbo a la plaza en la que había quedado encontrarse con Blaine. Aunque realmente no estaba seguro de si encontraría a Blaine allí, ya que estaba seguro de que había enfermado por su culpa.

Mientras caminaba hacia la plaza a Kurt le pareció escuchar la voz de Brittany detrás de él, pero definitivamente no vio nada cuando se volteó.

Cuando llegó a la esquina de la plaza, Una dulce música comenzó a invadir sus oídos y Kurt pudo divisar rápidamente en el lugar a sus amigos y a los amigos de Blaine, todos vestidos con ropas Blancas y haciendo eco a la música que sonaba.

_The day we met,__  
__Frozen I held my breath__  
__Right from the start__  
__I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

Kurt sintió a su corazón congelarse al ver la figura de Blaine aparecer desde detrás de sus amigos y al oír su voz dulce y clara cantándole sobre los instrumentos que tocaban sus amigos detrás de ellos. Blaine le sonrió tiernamente, mientras Kurt lo miraba embelesado y oía con atención aquella perfecta voz que se había ocultado de él hasta ese momento.

_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall__  
__But watching you stand alone__  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow__One step closer_

Blaine dio un paso hacia él tomando su mano y Kurt se estremeció ante el contacto frio de la mano de Blaine. Kurt repentinamente dejo de notar los rostros de sus amigos que lo observaban con sonrisas cómplices mientras hacían suaves coros de la canción o tocaban algún instrumento y por un momento, todo lo que vio fue a Blaine, cantándole una canción de amor.

_I have died every day waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__Time stands still__  
__Beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything take away__  
__What's standing in front of me__  
__Every breath__  
__Every hour has come to this__One step closer__I have died every day waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__One step closer__  
__One step closer__I have died every day waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__  
__I will love you thousand years_

Kurt no pudo contenerse de besar los labios de Blaine en el instante que la canción terminó. Porque su voz era dulce y tierna y su mano acariciaba la de Kurt como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía y más que nada porque Kurt había podido sentir todo el amor que Blaine había querido transmitirle con esa canción.

- Kurt- dijo Blaine separándose suavemente de él y sonriéndole de una manera encantadora con los pómulos sonrosados- te pedí que me dejaras hacerlo mejor, y esta es la mejor forma que encontré de hacerlo, se que te debía esta canción desde hace tiempo, pero creo que este fue el mejor momento para cantarla.

Kurt lo observó confundido y curioso a la vez, realmente no entendía a que quería llegar Blaine con todo aquello, aquella demostración tan fantástica de afecto.

-Kurt,-dijo Blaine exhalando agitadamente el aire de sus pulmones que se transformó inmediatamente en una voluta de vapor por el frio- quiero que el mundo este de testigo, porque quiero que todos sepan cuanto te amo- Blaine tomó las manos de Kurt con las suyas y fijó sus ojos avellana en los azules de Kurt- ¿quisieras ser mi novio?

Kurt le sonrió abiertamente ante sus palabras, ahora entendía a que se había referido Blaine la noche anterior, él quería hacer una propuesta que Kurt jamás pudiera olvidar. Y definitivamente jamás se iba a olvidar de ese día.

-Claro que si- contestó Kurt abrazándose al cuello de Blaine y Besándolo una vez más, mientras oía los gritos emocionados de sus amigos y los de Blaine.

Podía sentir en ese instante todas las miradas de sus amigos sobre él y también las de todas las personas que rodeaban la plaza observando todo lo que sucedía. Pero poco le importaba en ese momento, se sentía completo, y nada ni nadie podría arruinarle ese momento.

Sintió en ese instante algo frío deslizarse por su cabello y tuvo qua alejar sus labios de los de Blaine y levantar la vista para darse cuenta que la nieve había empezado a caer del cielo en grandes cantidades y de una hermosa manera. Kurt creía que ese era el momento más mágico que había vivido en toda su vida.

Una canción, un beso, el hombre que él amaba y la nieve cayendo por primera vez ese año en Lima.

Blaine miraba hacia arriba también, cuando Kurt bajo la vista para mirarlo. Sus sonrisa era hermosa mientras observaba los primeros copos de nieve caer sobre su rostro. Blaine bajó la vista unos segundos después para mirarlo.

-Es la primera nevada de la temporada- sonrió Blaine, Kurt asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirando repentinamente hacia todos lados observando a sus amigos observar el hermoso escenario nevado que se les estaba presentando ante sus ojos- ¿Kurt?

Kurt volvió la vista hacia Blaine que lo miraba seriamente ahora.

-Me alegra pasar la primera nevada contigo-susurró Blaine- ¿quisieras pasar conmigo todos los días nevados que vengan?

-Por supuesto-contestó Kurt sonriéndole dulcemente y depositando un beso casto sobre los labios de Blaine- y los días soleados de verano-deposito otro beso- y los extraños días de otoño-deposito otro beso-y los dulces días de primavera.

Blaine le sonrió y lo oprimió fuertemente contra sí mismos haciendo que Kurt pudiera oler su dulce perfume y sentir sus risos y su piel suave contra su rostro.

-te amare por mil años y mucho mas-le susurró Blaine al oído.

Y por mucho que Kurt supiera que las cosas no siempre salían bien, que las parejas se separaban, que no había demasiados finales felices como a él le gustaría y que eso que Blaine le decía podía no ser cierto. En ese momento Kurt le creyó.

Esa tarde rodeados por la fría nieve que caía del cielo Kurt creyó la promesa de Blaine, sin dudarlo siquiera por un instante.

Blaine lo amaría por mil años y más y Kurt también lo haría.

Ahora que Kurt había logrado llegar a Blaine, Lo amaría por toda la eternidad.

* * *

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_Y... ¡llegamos al final de la primera temporada de esta historia! wow realmente estoy muy emocionada, ame escribir esta historia... Y debo admitir que es la primera vez que tengo tantos comentarios en tan pocos capitulos. La verdad es que no tengo mas que agradecimientos para todos ustedes, por haber seguido la historia ^^_

_La próxima temporada sera publicada aparte, y se llamará **Amor De Mi Vida,** el primer capitulo lo voy a publicar el dia 3 de mayo (porque es mi cumpleaños ^^ y quiero dejarles el primer cap ese dia xD)._

_ Emm, respecto al capitulo, lo acabo de releer y como que me emocine xD asi que a mi me gusto jaja quisiera saber que piensan ustedes, asi que no duden en dejar su comentario!?_

_Por otro lado, ¿vieron los adelantos? Klaine, añillo, ¿ma-ma-matrimonio? (espero no haber spoileriado a nadie xD, de todas maneras yo todavia no vi el cap ultimo... solo vi los adelantos del que viene xD) ksjdlakjdaklsdj vamos a morir de felicidad Klainers! xD nada, necesitaba ponerlo..._

_**Respuestas a sus preguntas:**_

_** .98 **preguntó: ¿Qué Te inspira Para Escribir? wow que pregunta! jaja bueno, realmente nunca me habia detenido a pensarlo, pero ahora que lo preguntas, supongo que lo que me inspira a escribir, en los fics por lo menos, es Klaine quiero decir, la necesidad de ver mas de ellos, de inventar nuevas historias y ver como ellos siempre terminan juntos, encontrándose Creo que escribo mas que nada, para demostrar que el amor para siempre existe, y que todos podemos encontrarlo, no importa su forma, sexo, o lo que sea. Y es extraño, pero cuando veo injusticias, discriminacion... o estoy triste... las palabras se escriben mas facil en el papel... no se porque realmente... Uff hice un discurso xD espero haber contestado correctamente a tu pregunta ^^ _

_Besitos!_

_**AdryRamiss15:** ¿Te gusta Sakura Card Captors o de donde sacaste la frase que le mando Angie a Kurt sobre los sentimientos? Amo Sakura Card Captor! jaja y si, saque de ahi esa frase, tambien es una de las frases que mas me gusta ^^ la tengo anotada por todos lados jaja... En realidad no soy Otaku ni nada, solo... amo Sakura y algunos otros animes w.w Me alegro encontrar otra fan de Sakura! jaja_

_Besitos!_

_**DarrenCEsp**: ¿eso quiere decir que la situación de ellos ya la saben todos? O de momento lo llevan en secreto? Bueno, creo que este capitulo ya contesto esta pregunta, pero voy a aclarar, que todos sabian la situacion entre ellos, osea siempre supieron que pasaba algo y bueno eh aqui como todos ven como Blaine le propone ser su novio a Kurt :)_

_Besito!_

_Bueno, en fin, lamento haber actualizado tan tarde pero estuve haciendo un trabajo de la facultad que todavia no pude terminar :'| asi que por eso actualizo a esta hora..._

_Muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic, marcado en favoritos y comentado Nos vemos el 3 de mayo en la próxima temporada de Llegando A Ti!_

_Los adoro!_

_¡Klaine Forever! ¡CrissColfer is true!_

_Goodbye! :')_

**_-By: Rorren_**

**The End**


End file.
